Tabula Rasa
by ApolloSenpaii
Summary: After years of torture from Gabe, Percy and his mom were finally free from that wretched pig. Everything almost went smoothly except for the fact that his past always comes back to haunt him. As the saying goes: History repeats itself.
1. Broken Vase

**Percy**

Percy groaned as he woke up. He groggily picked himself up from the floor - still dazed from the blows he received from his step-father, Gabe. Slowly, he leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for his headache to fade.

He winced as he stood. His left side throbbed. He warily pulled his shirt up and grimaced when he saw another huge bruise forming.

He glanced at the clock nailed at the wall and saw that it is already a quarter past 8 o'clock PM - meaning, his mom is on her way home. Correction, his mom is on her way _back to hell_.

He carefully trudged past the sofa, where his bastard-of-a-step-father rests his drunk and lazy ass off.

He decided to check his self out for any visible injury. He silently crept towards his room. He shut his eyes close as the lights flicked on.

He carefully walked to his full-body mirror and examined his face. He could see no visible bruises which is good. He took his shirt off to see more of his bruises - one his left side, one his back and another on his right forearm.

The one that worried him the most is his right forearm. He could easily hide the bruises at his side and his back by simply wearing a shirt. However, the one on his forearm is another case. He could hide it with his hoodie but it would be wuite suspicious, especially now - mid-June in New York where it is summer and summer is equal to heat, therefore, hoodies are suspicious.

He paced around his room, trying to look for a solution when see saw his duffle bag - where his belongings for his vacation are. He remembered what his mom told him two weeks ago. He remembered why he was so happy these past two weeks. He remembered why he would be Gabe-free for two weeks. He would be on a vacation with his mom for two weeks.

Or that was what his mom told Gabe.

His mom never told Gabe their plan. His mom, Sally, told Gabe that she would take Percy with her on a summer vacation at Montauk sponsored by the company she's working with.

Gabe was reluctant at first, knowing that without Sally or Percy, no one would cook him lunch nor dinner. He only agreed when Sally told him that she already contacted someone that would offer him meals that Sally already paid.

They never told Gabe that they would leave him for good. They never told him that they won't be going to Montauk. They never told him that NYPD would be the one offering him meals as he stayed at his prison cell.

Percy is ecstatic as of the moment. He ignored the dull ache of his bruises as he silently cried.

He barely had any good memories back here in New York - not at home nor school. He would never miss anyont back at school - he was barely noticed back there. Heck, he barely made friends back at school. His best friend, Grover, had already graduated high school and is currently pursuing a degree in Environmental Studies at Yale University.

He took his shirt back on as he laid his self at his bed. A small smile formed on his lips as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Finally, his years of sufferring will end.

16-year-old Percy Jackson and 35-year-old Sally Jackson would finally be free.

-X-

AN: Chapters won't be this short. This is only the introduction. Any thought? Review please! Thank you!


	2. New Vase

**Percy**

It has been two days since Gabe last gave him a beating.

' _A parting gift, maybe?',_ Percy thought.

Percy took his time walking back to the hell hole he called home for the past 16 years.

He took a final glance at the scenery of Central Park and the colossal towers surrounding the area.

The only thing would would miss is this park, where his mom would take him when he was younger. He smiled as he reminisced the moments he shared with his mother at this park.

He glanced at his wrist watch; it is already a quarter before 5. Gabe would be back home soon.

As he try to avoid bumping into other people as he walked back home, he noticed a new shop called "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes". The store front had various items displayed ranging from candies to toys like slingshots and nerf guns. He decided to have a good look inside the store.

As Percy pushed the glass door open, he was greeted by a red-haired guy with freckles adorning his face.

" Welcome, young one!" the guy greeted, british accent prominent in his voice. "What brought ya here?"

"Nothing. I was just curious. Is this a kids' store?" Percy inquired.

"Oh, no! No!" Another guy appeared to Percy's left, his features identical to the one who greeted him before. "They do look like they are for kids, but I have tell you that they are not. By the way, my name's Fred and that's George" Fred smiled.

"So in short, they're dangerous?" Percy guessed.

"You're quite the bright one, are you?" George exclaimed. "However, not all of them are dangerous, if that's what you call them. These items are for gags!"

"Gags? This is a joke shop? Nice!" Percy grabbed a hat. "What does this do?"

"That's a Headless Hat. Let me show you!" Fred grabbed the hat and wore it. Suddenly, Fred's head vanished along with the hat.

"How?! Is it magic? Like real magic?" Percy blurted.

"Of course not. There's no real magic, dummy. It's science!" George explained.

"Care to explain?" Percy inquired.

"Nope. Trade secret. Can't have you selling our secret, all right?" Fred chimed in.

Percy pouted. "Can you show your head back? It's starting to creep me out. By the way, what other prank items do you have?"

"You see, we have three types of items here, namely: gags, pranks, and jokes!" George exclaimed.

"But they are all same!" Percy retorted.

"No, my child. That's three" Fred quipped as he looked at Percy eye-to-eye while covering Percy's ears with his hands.

"Anyways" George chimed in "What most people don't know is that these prank items can also be a gift"

"A gift?" Percy asked.

"Yes. A gift for those annoying people around you, maybe the best one" Fred claimed.

Percy raised his eyebrow, his face flashed with interest.

"Yes, yes! You give them excitement, them thinking that you gave them a humble gift and when they open your gift, bam!, the prank explodes on their face and you'll laugh and yell _'ha! got you, dummy!'_ " George hollered.

"You have to see the look on their face when that happened!" Fred joined his twin.

Percy grinned. "You have anything here, right?" The twins nodded. "Do you have one for step-dads?"

The twins grinned. "Sure do, come this way!"

-X-

Percy lost track of time while inside the store. He grinned as he held his _parting gift_ for Gabe. He tucked it in his backpack for safekeeping.

As Percy fumbled for his keys, the front door opened.

"Percy, you're back! Thank goodness!" Sally pulled Percy in for a hug. Their hug lasted for a few seconds.

"Mom! You're quite early for hell!" Percy beamed.

"Percy, language!" Sally scolded.

"Sorry, not sorry. Anyways, you're early!" Percy sat beside his mom.

"What can I say, I'm quite excited myself!" Sally's eyes gleamed.

"Sally, you're such a child!" Percy joked.

"You're such a meanie, Dad" Sally eolled her eyes. Both of them laughed. "By the way, I have cookies on the way. Do whatever you want, ok?"

"Are they blue?" Percy wondered.

"Of course, sweetie! I'll leave half a dozen to annoy that pig" Sally insinuated.

"You don't look like it but you're quite a badass, mom" Percy ran to his room.

" _Perseus_!" Sally roared but she could hear Percy's laughter. She smiled at her son's antics as she check the cookies cooking in the oven.

-X-

Percy had the best sleep for years. Today's the fateful day for him and his mother.

Percy double-checked his belongings. He made sure to grab all of his precious items like his pictures of him with his mother, as well as his favorite panda pillow pet.

He grabbed his bag and is about to leave the room when he saw his _parting gift_ for Gabe sitting at his nightstand. He quickly grabbed the _gift_ before he ran to the living room.

As he arrived, he saw his mom and Gabe having a small argument. For the first time, he saw Gabe arguing without shouting or throwing empty beer bottles.

"At least leave that kid behind" Gabe insisted.

"We don't have time to discuss now, Gabe. Come on, Percy" Sally acknowledge Percy's presence.

"Make sure you'll return, ok? I'll visit you in Montauk next weekend" Gabe grabbed the remote as he turned the TV on.

"Sure, sure! I'll be waiting for you" Sally smirked.

Percy faked a gag as he gave Gabe his _gift_.

"Hey Gabe, a gift for you. I'll leave it here at the table, ok?" Percy left his _gift_. He heard Gabe mumble. He saw Sally's questioning look.

"I'll tell you, later" Percy mouthed.

He grabbed his mom's bag as Sally grabbed the car keys. He bounced on his feet as he waited for Sally to unlock the car.

"Stop bouncing, Percy!" Sally ordered.

"But I can't help it, mom!" Percy settled the bags at the trunk and went shotgun.

"What's the gift?" Sally inquired as she drive.

"I'll tell you later, mom! By the way, who'll we meet at Montauk?" Percy shuffled through his phone, searching for a proper music for this journey.

"An old friend of mine. His name's Frederick. Frederick Chase. On that note, here's my phone. Can you send him a message that we're on our way? Thanks, sweetie" Sally beamed.

Percy politely obliged.

-X-

 **Gabe**

Gabe glared at the gift sitting at the table. He is quite suspicious since it is the first gift he received from the brat.

He warily unwrapped the gift. Inside is a jack-in-a-box, about the size of s lunchbox, with an instruction written at the lid.

"Do not open today. You'll have to wait for 24 hours before you try to operate this box. If opened before specified date, this box may cause you a massive headache. Concussions may also occur. Operate at your own risk. - WWW"

"It's just a jack-in-the-box, what's the harm?" He threw the card away before he turned the handle.

Music echoed from the box. Gabe stared at the box, boredom etched on his face. Whrn the music stopped, nothing happened.

He grabbed the box and eyed it. "This thing's broken. That brat wasted his money" He growled.

He was about to throw the box away when he heard gears turning. He eyed the box again when the thing happened.

Out of the box's body sprang a stamp, which hit him directly at the forehead with such impact, his vision blirred for a moment.

"What the heck?!" He threw the box at the floor, which caused another reaction from the box.

The box spurted a sticky substance covering Gabe from head to toe. He kicked the box away which caused it to hit the wall and caused another reaction from the box.

Out of the box came a shower of glitters which stuck to the sticky substance Gabe was covered in.

He roared and thrashed around the house before he picked the box up. He examined the box warily and saw a button labeled "Quick Fix" at the bottom. He angrily pressed the button expecting s stream of water from the box. Instead, smoke came out from the box.

At first, Gabe felt nothing but suddenly, he felt the world spin as he blacked out.

He didn't notice the box explode into a cloud of mist.

-X-

 **Percy**

Percy slept through their travel. He woke up when Sally nudged him.

"We're here, sweetie! Welcome to Montauk" Sally grinned.

Percy shook his head awake. He stretched his arms, which hit the car's hood. He looked to his left and saw his mom looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"First, you drool in you sleep. Second, what's the gift? Lastly, where's my phone?" Sally demanded.

"First, mom! It's not like I can control it, you know" He wiped the drool off of his face with his sleeve. "Second, it's a prank gift"

"Care to elaborate?" Sally asked.

"It's a box that stamps your forehead with the word 'BASTARD' using almost-irremovable ink, then it will shower you with glue from head to toe, followed by a shower of glitter. The last feature is the best part. If you press the button labeled 'Quick Fix', you'll be knocked out for six hours then the box disappear in a cloud of mist" Percy beamed.

"How can that box do all of that? On the side note, I love it! I wish I could have seen that!" Sally grinned.

"I don't know either! The store owners never told me about that stuff. Trade secret, they said. Anyways, here's your phone" He smirked.

He stepped out the car as his mom made a call. He was amazed by the scenery.

A light house is situated at his right. Fresh green grass rolled down the hill which is met by fine, white sand which cushions the gentle waves from the vast and clear sea.

Percy fumbled through his pockets for his phone. He wants to keep this view in his memories.

He wants this view to be the start of his fresh start.

He quickly snapped a photo and took a selfie. He ran back to the car and called for his mom.

"Mom! Come here! Hurry!" Percy called.

" - bye! Sure Percy! Wait a second!" Sally stepped out of the car. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Smile!" Percy hugged his mom by the shoulder and grinned. Sally, followed his son's antics, smiled as well.

"A nice view for a fresh start. I already love this life, mom" Percy teared.

"I'll assure you, Percy, that this is only the beginning" Sally hugged him.

"By the way, mom, have you called the cops?"

"No need. I already asked a co-worker's brother, who works at the NYPD, to arrest him at a specific time. I already gave them the evidence. By the way, you said the gas would knock him out for six hours, right?"

"Yup" Percy popped the 'p'.

"Oh god! I asked them to arrest him an hour after we left! They must have seen that pathetic state he is in!" Sally chuckled.

"Ask your co-worker to grab a photo of Gabe! I NEED to see it!" Percy guffawed.

"Sure" Sally sent a message to her co-worker. Few minutes later, she received a photo.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Percy rushed for his mom' phone. "Oh god! Look at that face! I think it suits him!"

They criticized and laughed at the photo when the phone rang.

"Percy, grab our bags. I think they're here" Sally answered the phone. "Hello, Freddie! No, we've just arrived here - "

Percy grabbed the bags and locked the car.

"Percy! Follow me. You look like you are out of shape, sweetie. I'll have my bag." Sally instructed.

"Me? Out of shape? Come on, mom! Look at these!" Percy flexed his biceps.

"Just give me the bag, sweetie" Sally ignored him. Percy reluctantly obliged.

He followed his mom down the hill and to a wooden port. Docked at the port is a yacht and down at the port are two males.

One is an athletic, handsome middle-aged man with sandy-brown hair. The other one has the exact same features but younger.

"Freddie!" Sally called.

The two blondes turned and waved. Percy ran after his mother.

"Hello, Sally. This must be Percy. I'm Frederick Chase and this is Malcolm" The older blonde greeted.

"You can call me Mal" Malcolm shook Percy's hand "And you can call him Freddie" Malcolm _whispered_ at his ear.

"I heard that Malcolm" Frederick jeered.

"Don't be such a stiff, Freddie" Sally teased.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Chase" Percy shook Frederick's hand.

"Now this is a gentleman. Why can't you be like him, Malcolm?" Frederick jeered.

"A gentleman? Where?" Sally looked around. "I don't see any gentleman around here, Freddie" Sally teased.

"Mom! I don't know if you love me or not! You love me right?" Percy jested.

"Of course, sweetie" Sally smiled.

"Not to be rude or anything but can we go now? It's still an hour away from the island and it's about lunch time already. I can't have Malcolm cooking us lunch here at the yacht. Malcolm, take Sally's bag" Frederick stepped up the swim platform.

"It's not like my cooking tastes that bad. Sheesh" Malcolm followed suit with Sally's bag.

"How about my bag?" Percy asked.

"You're not out of shape, right?" Sally flexed her bicep, mimicking her son's antics earlier before stepping up as well.

Percy pouted and he followed after.

Percy stood in awe at the grandeur of the yacht. Frederick is already up the flying bridge while Malcolm and Sally are at the cabin. He laid his bag down at one of the cabin's couches.

As Percy waited patiently for the yacht to start. He stepped out of the cabin and stared back at Montauk. Sally followed after him.

He can't help but think that this is all a dream.

"Mom, this is all real, right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy. Everything is real." Sally assured. She grabbed Percy's left arm and hugged him. She silently cried. "I'm sorry, Percy! If only I've known sooner, we could have gotten out of there earlier"

"Mom, it's not your fault. It is my fault. So, I'm sorry, ok?" Percy hugged Sally. "We should move forward, don't we?"

"Of course! Want some cookies?" Sally wiped her tears.

"You don't have to ask, mom!" Percy followed Sally inside the Cabin.

"Here, Percy!" Sally handed him a lunch box with blue cookies inside.

"Thanks!" Percy started to shove 2 cookies at a time to his mouth.

"Manners, Percy!" Sally slapped his hand. Percy pouted. "Malcolm, you want some?" Sally offered.

Malcolm looked up from his book. "Sure! Thanks, Mrs. Jackson!"

"Oh, dear, call me Sally" Sally took a cookie.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why is it blue?" Malcolm asked as he reluctantly took one.

"It's an inside joke. Hey mom, now that _he's_ gone, do we have to break this tradition?" Percy bit three cookies at the same time

"I don't know. I can't remember the recipe without the blue fiid coloring, you know?" Sally teased.

"Do food coloring have any effect on the cookies' flavor?" Percy wondered.

"Of course not, Percy!" Malcolm chimed. "By the way, this tastes good, Mrs. Ja - I mean, Sally"

"Thanks! I think I'll bake some later! Don't forget to give Freddie some, too" Sally quipped while taking a rest at the couch.

"Do we really have too?" Malcolm asked.

"He won't get mad if he never knew there were cookies, right?" Percy questioned.

"I like the way how you think, Percy!" Malcolm grabbed half of the remaining cookies.

"I'll share what I can, except blue cookies. Good thing you're on my good side today, Malcolm, or else I'll be stealing those cookies out of your gut" Percy grinned.

"Now, I don't know if I like the way you think, Percy" Malcolm grimaced.

"Just kidding!" Percy bit 2 cookies at the same time.

"I can't wait to show around the folks! You'll love them right away, I assure you. Well, except for Leo and the Stolls. If you see anyone with elvish features, turn back, ok?" Malcolm said seriously.

"Right"

"You fully understand? Elvish features, turn back, ok?"

"Affirmative"

"Good. Don't come crying to anyone if ever you fail to follow the rule, got that"

"Yes, mom"

"Good. I'll go up there with my father, he might get lost. See you" Malcolm went out of the cabin.

Finally, he and his mom are nowhere near that pig. Finally, he and his mom are out of that hell hole. Finally, he can live without worrying about being beaten again.

Finally, he is free.


	3. Olives!

Percy

Percy lived most of his entire life in the city.

The closest thing he could consider being with nature was when his mother took him to Central Park.

Now, he couldn't help but admire nature, especially the sea.

As the yacht travels, he stares at the vast, clear sea. Questions started to arise in his curious mind:

How deep is the sea?

Is it safe to swim in the sea?

Is swimming at the sea different from swimming indoors?

Can he swim at the sea?

Percy liked swimming. He's been part of the swimming club back in middle school.

He's never been in a competition, though; Gabe never allowed it, arguing that joining the competition is only a waste of time and money.

"Mom, we're going to an island, right?" Percy called.

"Yes, sweetie. Why?" Sally sat beside Percy.

"It means that it is surrounded by the sea, right?" Percy inquired.

"I think I know what's on your mind. You wanted to try swimming at sea?" Sally asked.

"You know me too well. Do I have anything that you don't know?" Percy shuddered.

"Hm, let's see. You brought your panda pillow pet. You drool in your sleep. You believe that you can talk to fishes. You - " Sally listed.

"Enough! Enough! I get it!" Percy interrupted her, earning a giggle from Sally.

"Of course, I know everything about you. You're my son" Sally smiled fondly at Percy.

"You talk to fish?" Malcolm chined in. Percy never noticed Malcolm entering the cabin.

"That was one time! Please don't tell anyone!" Percy pleaded.

"It's fine. It's not the first time I heard someone talking with animals" Malcolm added.

"Not the first time?" Sally asked.

"Yes. There's quite a few back at home actually. There's Frank - a calm and friendly but shy fellow, may I add - who everyone at home believed that can talk to animals" Malcolm claimed.

"Why though?" Percy wondered.

"I don't know. I think it's because he was the only one who managed to tame a stray cat that most people avoided" Malcolm shrugged.

"Maybe it's because he's friendly" Percy guessed.

"I don't know. Anyways, there's also Hazel. Same reason with Frank, but she tamed Arion, a free-spirited horse. Arion hated wearing saddles and when Hazel calmly touched Arion's body, people claimed that she was talking with Arion. Then Hazel rode Arion, without saddles" Malcolm said.

"I wanted to ride a horse! Mom! Can I?!" Percy jumped.

"Sure, Percy but maybe tomorrow. Help me settle in first later, ok? And, sit down!" Sally scolded Percy.

"Also, there's my sister, Annabeth but she's a different case." Malcolm continued, ignoring Percy. "She can talk to animals and olives"

"Olives?" Percy pondered.

"Yes, olives. It was during dinner few years ago. We were having pizza and salad and there were olives at the salad. I asked her why she's staring at the olives and she said that the olives were - the olives were" Malcolm stiffled his laughter.

"The olivers were what?" Percy grabbed Malcolm's shoulder and shook him.

"She said the olives were flirting with her!" Malcolm laughed. Sally giggled and Percy stood frozen before he laughed, rolling on the floor.

"The olives were flirting with her! The olives were flirting with her! Oh, god!" Percy hollered.

"Another funny thing was that Frederick squished the olives, saying that Annabeth can't have any suitors as of the moment" Malcolm regained his composture, wiping a tear from laughing so hard.

"Frederick squished them! Oh, god! I feel sorry for them!" Percy grabbed his stomach while laughing.

"We're nearly there!" Frederick's voice interjected through the intercom. Malcolm went back to assist Frederick.

Percy regained his composture, dusted his shirt and pants. He sat beside.

"Olives" Percy whispered. Sally giggled while Percy laughed.

"Stop it, Percy" Sally wiped the tears forming on her eyes.

"I can't help it, mom! First, my mind is filled with the sea, then now, it's olives! Help me!" Percy banged his fist on the couch.

"Look at me. Inhale. Exhale" Sally instructed.

Percy took a deep breath but laughed soon after.

"You're helpless, sweetie" Sally shook her in desperation.

Malcolm went back in the cabin.

"We're here. Come on, let's go!" Malcolm said.

Down the dock is another blonde. She has tan skin and her blonde pincess curls are in a tight ponytail. She's waiting at the dock with her arm on her hip.

"Hey dad, Mal. They're the new comers?" The girl greeted them.

"Yes, Annabeth, this is Sally Jackson" Frederick pointed to Sally.

"And this is Percy Jackson"

"Good day, Mrs. Jackson, Percy" Annabeth smiled and waved "My name is - "

"Olives" Percy interrupted.

Annabeth's face reddened. Percy did not know if from embarrassment or anger.

"Percy! That's rude" Sally slapped his arm.

Annabeth turned and glared at Malcolm. "You told them, didn't you?" Annabeth growled.

"It was a coincidence! I didn't mean to!" Malcolm ran behind Percy. "Percy just happened to talk about talking with fishes and I happened to heard about it, so at the spur of the moment I kinda blurted out your secret" Malcolm sheepishly smiled.

Percy heard Annabeth muttered something.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"I said, did you laugh?" Annabeth muttered.

"Oh, yes! He did! He even laughed while rolling on the floor!" Malcolm beamed.

"Both of you..." Annabeth whispered.

"Kids these days" Sally and Frederick said at the same time, both shaking their heads in exhasperation. Frederick grabbed Sally's bag from Malcolm, while Sally grabbed Percy's bag.

"If I were you, you better run. You know it, Malcolm. Come on, Sally" Frederick walked down the road.

Malcolm ran down the road surpassing Frederick and Sally. Percy ran after him. Percy looked behind him and shivered. Annabeth has murderous gleam in her eyes.

"I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Annabeth screamed before running after them.

-X-

Percy sat under a tree, right beside Malcolm.

"Is your sister usually this murderous?" Percy asked in between heavy breaths.

"No. She's usually calm, unless you embarrass her or annoy her" Malcolm stated, his breath barely affected by their sprint.

"I'm right behind you, you know" Annabeth's voice rang.

"Ah! We,'re sorry!" Percy pleaded.

"I'm not that mad, you know! I'm just messing with you two, especially you!" Annabeth glared at Malcolm. Malcolm shrugged.

"Let's go back to dad. They might need some help" Annabeth offered her hand.

Percy grabbed her hand when something unexpected happened; Annabeth judo-flipped him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Percy groaned, rubbing his back.

"For laughing at me, idiot" Annabeth grinned, her arms crossed at her chest.

"So we're fine now?" Percy stood up, dusting his shirt and pants.

"Yes, unless you call me 'Olives' again" Annabeth glared.

"Oh! You guys are here! Come!" Sally signalled for them to come.

"Let me carry this" Percy took Sally's bag.

"Thanks, sweetie" Sally smiled.

Their trip fell silent and Percy averted his attention at the trees at the road side.

The trees are different from the trees at Central Park. The trees here are much more alive - their leaves are greener and more luscious, their trunks are thicker as well. The atmosphere is also different - the air carries faint salty sea breeze and the silent yet pleasant atmosphere bringing calmness to his heart.

"It's nice here, isn't it?" Sally called.

"It sure is. How did you know this place?" Percy wondered.

"Oh, right. I never told you. This is where I grew up. This is my hometown" A tear fell from Sally's eyes. "I wanted to show you this place before but I also wanted to keep this place secret from Gabe"

"This really is a good place to have a fresh start - a place where there is no Gabe" Percy grinned. He noticed the others were far behind them. "Why are you guys back there?" He called. Sally and Percy stopped to wait for them.

"You were having a mother-and-son moment and we don't want to interrupt" Annabeth smiled.

"Wow. That's kinda thoughtful for you guys, Thanks" Percy grinned.

"The town's quite near. Let's keep moving. We don't want to miss the banquet, don't we?" Frederick chimed.

"A banquet? For what?" Percy wondered.

"For you guys! It's a welcoming banquet!" Malcolm beamed.

-X-

Perct stared at the two-storey house in front of him.

"Is this your childhood home, mom?" Percy asked.

"Yes, sweetie. I missed this home so much! Look! The lawn is still well-kept! Frederick, who took care of this place?" Sally inquired.

"It was actually unkept until you informed you that you will be coming back. It was the town helpers that brought it back to what it were before" Frederick informed them.

"The town helpers? Who are they?" Percy asked.

"You should ask their leader" Malcolm implied.

"And who might that be?" Sally asked.

"That's me" Annabeth confessed.

"Nice! What do you call yourselves?" Percy marveled.

"We're calles the ARGO - meaning Assisstance, Restoration, Guidance and Order. The members are called argonauts and collectively, we call themselves as the ARGO crew" Annabeth declared.

"ARGO? Like the one from Greek Mythology?" Percy asked. Sally fumbled through her keys, trying to remember which is the right key.

"You know Greek Mythology? You don't look like one though, no offense" Malcolm wondered.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Percy exclaimed.

"That was a joke, sheesh" Malcolm 'tsk'ed.

"Guys, I can't find the key. Can you for I while? Maybe it's in my bag" Sally asked.

"I have a spare key here, Mrs. Jackson" Annabeth fished the key out of her pocket.

"What a relief! How did you got this, Annabeth?" Sally asked.

"Dad said you left a spare key when you left" Annabeth unlocked the door.

"Really? Did I? The only one I knew with the spare key is... gone" Sally's voice lowered down to a whisper.

"I thought you left the key. There's this tag labeled 'Jackson'. Are you sure you didn't left it?" Frederick inquired.

"I don't know anymore. I can't remember. It' s been quite a long time since I've been here" Sally shrugged as she entered the house.

Percy stared at the interior of the house. Everything looked new. The wall was freshly painted. The floor and the furniture were dust-free.

"Wow! The ARGO even re-painted the walls! Thank you, Annabeth!" Sally hugged Annabeth.

"It was nothing, Mrs. Jackson. We did it so everything you have to do is settle in" Annabeth hugged her back.

"Oh, please! Call me Sally. How could I repay you?" Sally looked around the house. Percy and Annabeth followed while Frederick and Malcolm excused themselves. They said they had to make sure the banquet is ready.

The first floor is your typical home set-up. A living room, with some couches, a mini bookshelf, a television and a coffee table, welcomes you as you enter. A sliding door made of glass is situated at the left leading to the patio.At the right of the living room is an open foyer with stairs to the second floor. The The dining area is past the living room. The kitchen is at the dining area's right. At the left of the dining area is the first room bathroom. At the second floor are two rooms, a bathroom, and a storage room.

"This is quite a huge home, mom" Percy marveled.

"I know. I used to stay in my room, fearing that I might get lost" Sally beamed.

"It's big, yes, but this is the average size of a home here in Elysium" Annabeth said.

"Elysium? Paradise?" Percy asked.

"How silly! I forgot to welcome you properly. Welcome to the island of Elysium" Annabeth beamed.

"The named suits well" Percy grinned.

"It took us a week to fully renovate this home, though. Good thing we had help from Piper and Frank" Annabeth said.

"I heard the name Frank from Malcolm but who is he? and who is Piper?" Percy wondered.

"I'll leave you the benefit of the doubt but I'll give you a hint. Their families are one of well-endowed in this island" Annabeth smirked.

"So they're rich? You could have said that they're rich" Percy summarized.

"Let's go, guys. We've been here for awhile. The banquet's waiting. You can talk while walking" Sally called.

"They don't want to be called 'rich kids'. You see, most of us consider each other family" Annabeth claimed.

"Most of you? There are others who don't want to mingle with you?" Percy asked.

"You don't have to worry about it, for now" Sally interjected.

Percy pondered what Annabeth said. Even for this peaceful island, there is still some dispute. Percy can only come up to one answer.

There is no completely peaceful place kn Earth.


	4. Banquet

**Percy**

Percy silently followed Annabeth and Sally.

"Why are there no cars here?" Percy groaned.

"We don't use cars here, Percy. First, it's quite difficult to import cars on this island. Second, we're trying to lessen polution. The Earth is already suffering, we don't want to add more, do we?" Annabeth gleamed.

"How do you travel, though? Walking?" Percy wondered.

"Majority of the people do walk but we also use bicycles" Annabeth grabbed his hand. "We're nearly there! Come on!"

Percy glanced Annabeth as he try not to trip. Ahead of them is a vast clearing, where a huge cloth is laid down. A welcome banner is strung between trees. The citizens of the island is standing nearby.

"Welcome to Elysium Island!" The citizens boomed. Cheers and greeting echoed through the air.

Percy looked at Annabeth's smile and his heart leaped. Her smile was genuine. He knew that he was smiling too.

"Go ahead. This is for you!" Annabeth gently pushed Percy towards the banquet - or in Percy's term, huge picnic.

Various food is displayed at the center ranging from fresh fruits to baked goods like pies and cakes.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce our new family" Frederick mention for Percy and Sally to come forward. "Some of you might know her but for those who do not, this is Sally Jackson"

"Good day, everyone" Sally beamed.

"This young one over here is Sally's son. His name is Percy Jackson" Frederick continued.

"Hello" Percy grinned.

"Do you have anything to say? We'll start with Sally"

"I know it's been 16 years since I left this island. Throughout those years, I can day that I've missed this island, especially its people. I miss everything - your hospitality, care and love. I wish I could have returned sooner" Sally wiped a tear from her eyes. "Anyways, I hope this can be a start of something fruitful for everyone. Thank you!" Applause echoed throughout the clearing.

"Thank you, Sally. How about you, Percy?"

Percy felt everyone's eyes on him. He don't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Olives!" Percy exclaimed.

 _'Did I just say olives?',_ Percy thought.

He looked around nervously, trying to look for Annabeth. People his age were stiffling a laugh. He noticed a blond hair to his right. He flashed an apologetic smile at that direction but his face was met by a shoe.

"What was that for?!" Percy exclaimed.

"I feel sorry for you, sweetie" Sally sighed.

"I. Will. Kill. You" Annabeth's voice was cold and it frightened Percy.

"Calm down, Annabeth. He's just nervous. He didn't mean it to" A smooth, soothing voice came from the girl beside Annabeth. She, from what Percy can guess, is a Native American descent with chocolate-brown choppy hair with a single braid. A feather was stuck to her braid.

"Do it again! No! I want to try! Can I throw my shoe at him?" A scrawny latino exclaimed. Percy remembers Malcolm's warning about elves.

"You can't just throw shoes at anyone, Leo. That's rude. Look at his face. It's all red. That must have hurt" A husky yet gentle voice came from a tall Asian guy behind the elf.

"He's right. Poor guy, though. Receiving Annabeth's wrath on his first day. I feel sorry for him" A blone in glasses beside the Asian guy said. The blonde kinda reminds Percy of Superman's alter ego, Clark Kent, especially with that glasses on.

"You're not helping, Leo. Frank and Jason are right. Hitting people is bad. Real bad. Annabeth, say sorry" A petite girl with cocoa brown skin and cinnamon brown curls shook her head. Her tone kinda remind Percy of a stern principal. The way she speaks is also quite mature.

"We don't want anyone dead on this banquet, Annabeth. Anyways, shall we start?" Frederick clapped his hands.

Cheers rang across the field. People grabbed some before sitting under the shade of the trees. Percy waited for Annabeth's group to finish before he went in himself.

Percy reluctantly grabbed a slice of pizza and some other food before he grabbed Annabeth's shoe and walked to her area.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth" Percy placed Annabeth's shoe on her right.

"Awww! It's Cinderella and her prince! How sweet!" the braided girl squealed.

"Shh, Piper! Your _girly_ side is showing" Clark-Kent-Look-Alike scolded.

"Shut up, Jason! It's not like I'll dump you for him. I'm just happy for Annabeth! Besides, he's not my type!" Piper argued.

"Not your type? Of course, he's not your type! You have a thing for blondes with electric blue eyes whose favorite snack is a stapler! Your only type is Jason!" The elf laughed.

"Shut up, Leo! At least Jason feels the same way! He only have his eyes set on Piper! Unlike you who flirts with every single lady on this island!" The petite girl slapped Leo's arm.

"Excuse me, Hazel, but I flirt with all ladies on this island! Besides, all the ladies love Leo!" Leo shrieked.

"Correction: all crazy ladies love Leo" Piper countered.

"Ooooh! Piper: 1, Leo: 0!" Jason cheered.

"I'm sorry about their behavior. They're like that most of the time but there are also times when they are nice. I'm Frank, by the way" Percy shook Frank's hand. Bickering still continued from the four while Annabeth is simply ignoring him.

"They're like this most of the time? Do they also have ADHD?" Percy wondered.

"Yes, they have ADHD. Wait, also?" Frank asked.

"Yup. I also have ADHD. I'm also dyslexic, by the way" Percy munched on his food.

"Great. I was hoping you were lactose intolerant. But you're also like them" Frank sighed.

"Do you have anything against us?" Percy threatened.

"Oh, no! No! I don't have anything against people with ADHD nor dyslexia. It's just that I kinda feel left out when they have ice cream party. Last time they had an ice cream party, they offered me an apple instead. I was kinda hoping to have an apple buddy during the party, you know" Frank sheepishly smiled while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh. Sorry I misunderstood you. It's just that people judge us because we're ADHD kids" Percy bit on his apple.

"Good thing. I was worried you'll hate me. Anyways, do know their names yet?" Frank sipped on his orange juice.

"They were quite loud while bickering, so I tried to match who is who based on their conversation. The blonde one is Jason and the elf is Leo. I think the one with the braids is Hazel and the petite one is Piper?" Percy rubbed his chin, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"You almost got them right! Nice one, Percy! The one with the braids is Piper and the petite one is Hazel" Percy noticed Frank's cheeks blush as he mentioned Hazel.

"You have a thing for Hazel?" Percy grabbed Frank's orange juice and took a sip.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone! And that's my juice!" Frank protested. Percy simply shrugged.

"Hey, Percy! Do you have ADHD?!" Leo interjected.

"You can't just ask someone that question!" Piper pulled Leo by his ear.

"Ah! Stop it, Beauty Queen! My beautiful face would be ruined!" Leo cried.

"Good news: I will stop. Bad news: 'cause your face is already ruined!" Piper scoffed.

"Another one! Piper: 2, Leo: 0!" Jason and Hazel cheered.

"Since Leo already asked you, do you have ADHD?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, I do as well as dyslexia" Percy grinned.

"He's one of the club! Sorry, Frankie-boy! He's one of us! Our new ice cream buddy!" Leo cheered, still holding his throbbing ear.

"I don't care anymore. Wait, if ice cream is made with milk, why are you eating ice cream, Piper?! I thought you were vegan! I thought we're vegan buddies!" Frank accused.

Realisation hit Piper's face as their group fell silent. "Oh no! I betrayed you! I'm sorry! I swear that would the last ice cream I'll ever take!" Piper sniffed.

"Finally! An apple buddy! Take that, Valdez!" Frank raised his fist in triumph.

"An apple though? We could have a vegan ice cream. I'm sure it's safe for you" Piper pleaded.

"I'll try it first at home. If everything went well, then sure" Frank grinned.

"Ew! Vegan ice cream! That sucks!" Leo grimaced.

"How dare you! Vegan ice cream is still ice cream!" Piper shouted.

"There they go again" Frank sighed. "By the way, Percy, how did you know about Annabeth's olive dilemma?" Frank whispered while eyeing Annabeth, who is currently silent during the whole fiasco.

"Malcolm told me about it during the trip" Percy explained in hushed voice.

"She wasn't this mad when we found out about it though" Frank wondered.

"It's because -" Percy started but Annabeth interrupted him.

"It's because he _fucking_ laughed at me" Annabeth sneered.

"I said I'm sorry! I panicked! I don't know what to say!" Percy blurted out a series of excuses.

"I'll rip your head off of your shoulder, you dimwit" Annabeth threatened.

"Hey, Annabeth. No need to scare him. I really think he's nervous. Just let him off this one time. Please?" Frank pleaded. Percy was amazed. Frank did look like a child pleading for mercy.

"Frank, how old are you?" Percy blurted.

"Huh? Why would you ask?" Frank's eye twitched.

"He's a _fucking_ 15-year-old but he looks like he's 12! He's a _fucking_ Chinese Canadian Baby Man!" Leo chimed in.

"Say that one more time and I'll put you in a sack and throw you into the sea!" Frank threw his empty orange juice carton, which smacked Leo squarely at his face.

"At least your threats are less brutal than Annabeth's" Percy commented.

"Oh, Percy! My threats are not that brutal!" Annabeth commented. "You know what's brutal, let me show you!"

Percy gulped, together with Frank.

"Nice meeting you, buddy" Percy gave Frank a salute.

"Same with you, buddy"

-X-

 **AN: I have nothing against people with ADHD nor Dyslexia. If I ever insulted you in this chapter, I would like to apologize.**

 **Same goes with vegans. :D**

 **If you have any question/s, hit the review button. I'll try to answer your questions.**

 **Typos may happen because I'm using 's mobile app. Grammar mistakes may also appear. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	5. New Argonaut

**Annabeth**

Annabeth kept on poking a stick to the ground.

"All you have to say is sorry, Annabeth. It's not that hard" Frank encouraged.

"It's not that hard _for you_. It's his fault anyway. He should have kept his mouth shut" Annabeth mumbled. Ske kept on poking on the dirt.

"Look, if what's keeping you from apologizing is my presence, I'll leave you two alone for a while, ok?" Frank stood up, dusting his pants. "Now, where did those _kids_ go?" Frank slowly walked away.

Annabeth wanted to hate Frank. He knows how to persuade people, much like Piper. Piper must have been rubbing off of Frank. Seriously, she already has Piper. She doesn't need another Piper, Jr.

Annabeth glanced at the sleeping - knocked out - person beside her.

She only wanted to toy with him, poke him hard with her finger until he surrenders. But, no. Her stupid brain decided to list off pressure points then, bam! Her body followed her brain and _accidentally_ hit one of Percy's pressure point.

Another reason she wanted to hate Frank is by leaving her here. Alone. With a guy. She did not know if Frank intended on leaving her or maybe he wanted to be a matchmaker. Like Piper's girly side.

She decided to have a talk to the two of them after dealing with this situation.

Annabeth stared at Percy. She noticed how his dark messy hair perfectly fits his tan face. She also noticed how his handsome face perfectly fits his musculsr body. She also noticed how her heart went _ba-dump_ as he admired Percy.

She shook her head. Piper's girly side is rubbing off of her.

It's not like it was her first time being alone with handsome, muscular guys. She've been along with either Jason or Frank. She've never felt like this, though. It's either a best buddy for Jason or big sister for Frank.

"Like what you're staring at?"

 _'Shit! He caught me!',_ Annabeth cursed.

"Staring? I'm trying not to laugh. Look at that ugly face of yours. You even drool in your sleep. Who drools in their sleep?" Annabeth snickered. She gave herself a mental pat. _'Nice save, Annabeth! Well done!'_

"Hey! For your information, this face is not ugly. It's godlike handsome!" Percy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah! Godlike handsome, he said. Since gods don't exist, does that mean your face does not exist?" Annabeth teased.

"Excuse me! This face is admirable" Percy grinned.

"Admirable? Who would admire that face?" Annabeth gagged.

"My mom" Percy answered, nonchalantly.

"Your mom. Really." Annabeth deadpanned. "Anyways, do something about that drool in your face"

"Mind licking it off my face?" Percy jested.

"Ew! Gross! Who wants to lick drool? A dog?" Annabeth drew her hand back, attempting to slap Percy.

"Annabeth! No!" A voice familiar to Annabeth rang behind her.

"I thought you left, Frank! What in tarnation are you doing here!" Annabeth tried not to blush. Keyword: _tried._

"I never left. I wanted to make sure you apologize" Frank crossed his arm across his chest.

Annabeth wanted to slap that guy. However, she can't do it. His innocent baby face makes it hard to so.

"What's happening here? Oh, good afternoon, Percy!" Piper beamed.

"Afternoon? How long was I knocked out?" Percy stood up, dusting his pants.

"About four hours" Jason shrugged.

"Four hours?! Oh, god! I have to go home. I still need to help mom settle in" Percy fished his phone and started to message his mom.

"You don't have to. We already helped your mom" Hazel grinned.

"Helped? You're also part of the town helpers?" Percy wondered.

"So, you've heard about us. Yes, we're all part of the ARGO. Where did you heard about us?" Jason asked.

"Annabeth told me while we're inspecting our home. She told me about how you guys renovated the house. Thanks, by the way" Percy grinned.

"No problem, Percy! I mean, there's no problem unless you pay us a thousand dollars!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo! Don't mind him, Percy. It's volunteer work, so you don't have to pay us" Piper reassured him.

Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Why are you guys here?" Annabeth asked.

"We got nothing to do. We also wanted to know more about our new ice cream buddy!" Leo bubbled.

"I wanted to see if Percabeth started to bloom!" Piper squealed.

"Percabeth?" Annabeth asked.

"It's what Piper calls your ship name" Jason shrugged.

'It's quite cute, actually. You and Percy, in a relationship. Can I be a bridesmaid during your wedding?" Hazel squaled as well.

"Shut it, guys. Piper's rubbing off of you. Speaking of which, I need to talk to the two of you" Annabeth glared at Frank and Piper.

"If it is about ditching you alone with Percy, then I'm sorry, Annabeth. I just wanted you two to, you know, make up" Frank sheepishly smiled.

"Make up? More like make out! Eeeek! Percabeth!" Piper squealed while Jason shook his head, muttering something about Piper's girly side. Hazel fanned her face as Leo fake-gagged.

"I hate you, Piper. I don't even know why we're best friends" Annabeth snarled.

"We're best friends because you love me!" Piper hugged Annabeth. Annabeth shrugged.

"You're the argonauts, right? How many are you in the ARGO, by the way?" Percy wondered.

"Just the six of us. Sometimes we get help from our friends Nico and Reyna, but that's it" Annabeth sighed, still trying to pry Piper off.

"Just six? Can you make that seven?" Percy hinted.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth and her friends stared at Percy.

"I wanted to join the ARGO. Where do I sign up?" Percy grinned.

-X-

Annabeth was confused.

She wanted to have another member for the ARGO but she didn't want it to be Percy.

If Percy joined their team, it means that she would have more time with him. More time with him equals a squealing Piper. She did not want Piper doing her matchmaking thingy with her as a subject.

She looked at her teammates.

She already knew that Frank would agree. She could already feel him considering Percy as a big brother, much like what he did with his friends, except Leo.

She could also see Piper agreeing. With Percy on the team, Piper could fangirl all day long.

However, Annabeth can't figure out what Jason, Hazel and Leo's decision would be. There's still a chance these three could go for a no.

"Fine. But we'll have a decision. Those who are in favor for Percy to join the ARGO, raise their right hand" Annabeth declared.

All five hands shot up in the air and Annabeth groaned.

"I guess that's it. Welcome to the ARGO, Percy Jackson" Annabeth sighed.

-X-

Annabeth lead their group back to Percy's home.

"Since we have a new member, we have to celebrate!" Leo exclaimed.

"When did we celebrate when we have new member?" Annabeth sighed.

"When you have new member? I thought you formed the ARGO with the six of you already in it" Percy wondered.

"No. Originally, it was only Annabeth, Jason, and Leo. Then I joind followed by Piper, then Frank" Hazel smiled.

"It would be much simpler if it was only Jason and I" Annabeth sighed.

"Hey! I was part of the original three!" Leo protested.

"As I said, It would be much simpler _if it was only Jason and I_ " Annabeth emphasized.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Well, Leo's annoying. Piper's annoying. Frank's sometimes annoying and I don't want Hazel to work herself" Annabeth shrugged.

"Best friends are supposed to be annoying, right?" Piper beamed.

"I'm _sometimes_ annoying? I'm sorry. I did not know" Frank looked down.

"No need to fret about me working, Annabeth! I can manage. Thanks for the concern, though" Hazel smiled.

"I'm not annoying! Without me, you couldn't have... couldn't have... I don't know, make tacos?" Leo awkwardly grinned.

"We never had any requests concerning tacos, Leo" Jason laughed.

"I'm just joking guys. No need to take it seriously" Annabeth grinned. "On a serious note though, why do we need to celebrate?" Annabeth asked.

"Wow. I feel loved" Percy rolled his eyes.

"We never really had a celebration for new members, though" Annabeth argued.

Annabeth and the gang reached Percy's home. They were about to leave when Sally invited them over.

"Thank for watching over Percy" Sally smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sally. It was Frank who watched over him most of the time, though" Annabeth beamed.

"Yes, 'cause you're busy murdering the dirt with your stick" Frank mumbled.

"What was that?" Annabeth glared.

"Oh, nothing! It was because Annabeth is busy trying to come up with the best way to apologize to Percy, which she haven't done yet, right, Annabeth?" Frank jested.

Annabeth huffed. She really has to murder this guy. Such a pain in the ass.

"I'm sorry for throwing my shoe at you and for knocking you out" Annabeth muttered.

"See. It's easy. All you need to do is keep it simple" Frank smiled.

"That's nice of you, Annabeth! Anyways, want some snacks? I baked some cookies!" Sally beamed.

"Thanks!" the group chorused except Annabeth.

"Just wait here while I grab them"

Annabeth sat at the couch. The couch could only sit 3. Hazel and Piper followed suit.

"Not fair! I want to sit on the couch!" Leo cried.

"Sorry, Leo. Next time, you have to be fast" Jason chimed in.

"No need to be fast! I'll have to be smart!" Leo jumped, landing on the girls' laps.

Hazel shrieked while Piper pushed him off.

"Idiot!" Piper shouted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Try to have some manners, Leo. Frank and Jason are overflowing with manners. You can have some"

"Here's the cookies! They still kinda hot so be careful!" Sally interrupted.

Annabeth stared at the cookies. She could say the others were too, except for Percy who grabbed two, blew on them and took a bite.

"Not to be rude, Mrs. Jackson, but why are they blue?" Frank innocently asked.

"Oh! Don't mind them. It's just an inside joke when Percy's still a kid. Well, Percy's _still_ a kid" Sally explained.

"Blue or not, it's still food!" Leo grabbed one and took a bite. "Wow! It's good! Try some!"

Hazel grabbed one and took a bite. "Ouch. Still hot, but Leo's right! It was really good, Mrs. Jackson!"

"Just call me Sally"

Annabeth stared at the blue cookie. She can't trust Leo's taste buds but if Hazel said so, so she took a bite.

"It really is good, just like what Hazel said" Annabeth commented.

"Hey! I also said it was good!" Leo protested.

"I can't trust your taste buds. You said you accidentally licked grease and it tasted good. So, no" Annabeth shrugged.

"It was an accident but I never said it was good. I'm not like Jason who tried to eat a stapler" Leo huffed.

"I was two years old back then! How would I know!" Jason argued.

"There they go again" Frank muttered.

"They do bicker like kids, do they" Percy commented.

"No matter what happens, please do not join them. I don't think I can handle more" Frank groaned.

Annabeth did what she normally do during this situation.

She ignored them.

-X-

It took them some time to finish the cookies.

Now, here they were, watching 'Little Mermaid'. The girls sat on the couch while the boys sat on the floor.

"Percy, are you free tomorrow?" Annabeth asked. She really didn't care about the movie. She already watched it for a couple of times.

"Percabeth! It's their first date! Eeeek!" Piper squealed.

"Shut up, Piper. It's about the celebration" Annabeth groaned.

Six heads turned to Annabeth.

"Celebration?" Hazel and Piper asked.

"We're gonna do it?!" Jason, Leo, and Percy beamed. Frank simple stared.

"Yes. I was also hoping to spend some vacation time before school starts" Annabeth sighed. "So, are you free tomorrow?"

"Mom! Do we to do something tomorrow?!" Percy shouted.

"Not really, sweetie. Why?" Sally replied, albeit faintly.

"We're having a celebration!" Percy shouted.

Sally walked in. "A celebration? For what?"

"Remember the town helper group that renovated the house?"

Sally nodded.

"Well, I decided that I want to join them and we'll have a celebration tomorrow!"

"That's good to hear, sweetie! Sure, go ahead and celebrate. But be careful, ok? I'll prepare some snacks for you tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"That would be too much, Mrs. Jackson" Annabeth said.

"I insist. Again, call me Sally, ok? Mrs. Jackson makes me feel old" Sally smiled.

"Thanks, Sally" Annabeth smiled before Sally went back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, mom!" Percy beamed. "So I'm free, what shall we do tomorrow?"

"I don't know either. What do you want to do?" Annabeth asked. Percy smiled.

"I wanted to go swimming at the sea!"

"Swimming?" Jason and Hazel grimaced.

"Yes. It's still summer and we're on a beautiful island, so why not?" Percy beamed.

"Percabeth on swimsuit! Lovely!" Piper squealed.

"Stop it, Piper" Annabeth groaned.

"I don't have swimming attire, though" Percy stated.

"You can just wear some shorts, Percy. Make sure they're pocketless though. You don't want sand in your pockets" Jason grimaced.

"Swimming! You ladies don't have to marvel at my amazing body!" Leo laughed.

"Marvel? More like grimace" Piper teased.

"Amongst all guys here, I have the most wonderful body, excuse me" Leo scoffed.

"Wonderful? More like awful" Piper joked.

"I may not have abs like Jason and Frank, or maybe even Percy, but please give me some slack! Or atleast humor me! You're breaking my confidence!" Leo cried.

"I don't have abs" Frank mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Frank! Stop being humble! I saw it once!" Leo said.

"What? _You_ saw _Frank_ topless? Dude, he always has a shirt on, even when swimming!" Piper exclaimed.

"He sleeps topless, like most men do" Leo remarked. Frank blushed.

"What the fu - heck! Are you a creep?! Why were you watching him sleep?! Dude, that's gross!" Percy blanched. He almost cursed but he remembered his mom is in the house.

"No! I didn't do it on purpose! I mean, yeah, I was there but I'm with the Stolls!" Leo's eyes widened.

"First, you prank people together and now, you watch people sleep?" Annabeth insinuated.

"No! We were there to prank him!" Leo pointed his finger at Frank. "By the way, we're getting off track! _He does_ have abs! Let me show you!" Leo suddenly jumped at Frank, trying to pull his shirt up. Frank tugged on his shirt downwards.

"Hey, stop it! Help!" Frank looked at them with pleading eyes.

"As much as I want to help you, Frankie, but I think _someone_ wants to know if you do have abs" Piper wiggled her eyebrows at Hazel, who in response fanned her face.

"Oh, gosh, Piper! I hate you! And Leo, stop! You might rip his shirt!" Hazel blushed.

"Oh, yeah, Leo. You might rip his shirt, which might be a _good opportunity_ for Hazel to - " Hazel slapped her hand over Piper's mouth.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Like what Leo said, we're getting off track. Tomorrow, we'll celebrate Percy's acceptance at the beach. Any comments?"

"Do we really have to swim? Or can I just stay at the beach and watch?" Hazel asked, her hand still at Piper's mouth.

"Do whatever you want but it would be better if you join us" Annabeth smiled as she gently pried Hazel's hand off of Piper.

"Not be rude but are you afraid of the water?" Percy asked.

"It's not the water. It's the sea" Hazel noted.

"The sea is quite scary. You don't know what creatures are down there. They might even come up anytime and eat us" Jason added.

"Come on, guys! It's not that scary! If you are that scared then just stay on the shallow part, just like me!" Leo suggested, his hands now on Percy's shirt, trying to pull it up. "Come on Percy, let me check!"

"Leo's right but you don't have to swim, really!" Percy grinned. "Stop it, Leo. It's kinda creepy, you know" Percy pulled his shirt down, as well.

"Of course, Leo would stay at the shallow area. I mean, his height doesn't allow him to go much further, sadly" Piper teased.

"Wow. I feel so much loved" Leo crossed his arm across his chest. "It's not like your height could take you to the deeper area" Leo retorted.

"Wha - How dare you insult my height?!" Piper stuttered.

"How dare _you_ insult _my_ height?!" Leo argued.

"Jason and Hazel, you guys can look after our belongings, if you don't mind" Annabeth ignored the bickering duo.

"Ugh, guard duty? I guess I'll take a dip then" Jason groaned.

"I guess I'll take dip as well" Hazel grimaced.

"Now that's settled. We'll meet here at 8:00 AM. Make sure you bring your towel and change of clothes. I'm looking at you Leo. Also, we can't have Sally prepare all snacks so try to bring some, ok? No more questions? Good. Dismissed"


	6. Misunderstandings

**Annabeth**

Annabeth leisurely walked towards Percy's home.

She glanced at her wrist watch. It was already quarter to 8, she noted. She fastened her pace, not wanting to be late.

As she reached her destination, she wasn't expecting to be the first one to arrive. She was expecting either Frank, Hazel or Jason would arrive first. She looked around the area. She couldn't see anyone around. She shrugged.

She went to the front door and pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" Sally's soft voice sounded from inside. Moments later, Sally opened the door, her face smeared with icing.

"Good morning, Annabeth!" Sally gave her a hug.

"Good morning, Sally!" Annabeth returned the hug, a smile in her lips. It's been a long time since she received motherly love.

"Is anyone around already?" Annabeth asked.

"Actually, Jason and Frank were here already" Sally stepped aside for Annabeth to come in. "You can leave your things there at the couch, together with Jason's and Frank's" Annabeth obliged.

"If they're already here, where are they?" Annabeth asked.

"They're waking up Percy. Seriously, that boy sleeps like a rock" Sally shook her head. "You may join them if you want. It's the room to the left" Sally went to kitchen.

Annabeth silently walked upstairs. She noticed the room to left slightly ajar so she took a peek. All she could see is Jason's back.

"I don't know, Jason. This is serious though. Shall we tell Annabeth?" Frank's voice came from inside, his voice hushed.

"We can't tell Annabeth. This is personal. I think, even we weren't allowed to see this" Jason answered back.

"I don't understand why people do this! Are they out of their minds!" Frank's voice started to rise, anger visible in his tone.

Annabeth never saw Frank angry.

Curious to what could make Frank mad, Annabeth tried to push the door slightly to see what the boys are talking about. However, she wasn't expecting the door to give a loud creak. Not wanting to look suspicious, she stood straight.

"What are you guys doing?" Annabeth asked.

Shocked looks adorned the boys' face.

"Oh, uh, um, Jason was admiring Percy's body!" Frank blurted, his anger dissipating. Annabeth noticed that they were covering Percy.

"Frank! What the heck?!" Jason exclaimed.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "You swing that way? Does Piper know?" She wondered.

"No!" Jason cried.

"She didn't know? Oh, god" Annabeth knew that they were lying but she decided to play along. Besides, watching a flustered Frank and a panicking Jason is fun.

"I mean I don't swing that way!" Jason objected. "By the way, you can't be here. This is a boy's room!"

"Why can't I be here? I always go to Mal's room whenever I like" Annabeth replied.

"You go to Mal's room whenever you like?" Frank flushed. "Isn't that invasion of privacy?"

"Oh, sure. I don't even knock. I just walk in" Annabeth grinned.

"You don't even knock?! He doesn't even lock his room?! Oh, gosh! Are your eyes still pure?" Jason demanded.

"Pure? Oh, no. I saw him doing _it_ " Annabeth decided to be vague.

"You saw him doing _it_?! Oh, god!" Jason exclaimed. Frank's face is as red as a tomato.

"Yeah. I even helped him doing it" Annabeth said, nonchalantly.

"What?! Annabeth! Why?! I can't look at Mal straight in the eye anymore without thinking about his sexual encounters with her sister!" Jason hid his face in his hands. Frank, however, fainted. His body slumped in the floor.

"Sexual? Oh, I didn't mean that. I meant I caught him writing a letter to someone so I helped him. Gods, Jason. You're perverseness caused Frank to faint" Annabeth faked a frown.

"Oh. Oh! I'm sorry, Annabeth!" Jason apologized.

"Why the fuck are you guys shouting in my room?" Percy sat down, his blanket covering his body up to his toned chest. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I swear I heard Frank, though. Good morning, Jason, Annabeth - ANNABETH!" Percy pulled his sheets up to his neck. "Why are you here?! You're a girl!" Percy shrieked.

"Stop being a pussy!" Annabeth sneered and Percy flinched.

"Seriously, though" Jason noted.

"I'm just messing with you. And since you've asked, Frank's sleeping at your floor" Annabeth pointed at the sleeping body at the floor. "By the way, it's nearly 8! Get ready, idiot!" Annabeth walked out of the room. She sighed.

She never figured out what the boys were talking about though.

-X-

When Annabeth walked down the stairs, she saw the rest of the Argonauts were already here.

"Good morning, Annabeth!" Hazel grinned.

"Good morning to you, too, Hazel. Same to you Piper, Leo" Annabeth walked towards them.

"I heard some shouting upstrairs. What the commotion all about?" Piper asked.

"Oh, nothing. I asked what they were doing and Frank claimed that Jason is checking out Percy" Annabeth shrugged.

"That Jason! He can't do that! I mean Percy is meant for you, not him!" Piper shrieked.

"I know right, Jason's with you and - wait, what? You're not worried that Jason - your boyfriend - is checking out Percy?" Annabeth blanched.

"I don't care if he swings that way. It's his choice anyway. But no one messes up with Percabeth!" Piper snarled.

"Chill your boobs, girl! No one cares about your Percabeth" Leo chimed, a sandwich in hand. Hazel fanned her face.

"Leo, watch your language!"

"What did you say?! Are you making fun of Percabeth? You little elf!" Piper jumped at Leo, smacking his sandwich away.

"Little elf is redundant, Piper. All elves are supposed to be tiny" Annabeth chimed in, catching Leo's flying sandwich.

Frank, Jason and Percy walked down the stairs.

"Had a good rest, Frank?" Annbeth teased.

Frank blushed and averted his gaze from Annabeth. He muttured something about Annabeth being having a weird fetish. And of course, Leo heard it.

"What?! Annabeth had an incestious relationship with his brother?" Leo exclaimed. All heads turned to Annabeth.

"What?!" Percy was shocked.

"Annabeth?!" Hazel covered her mouth with her hands.

"No! Percabeth is ruined!" Piper cried.

"The fuck, Frank! What are you talking about?" Annabeth scowled. She forgot to clear things up with Frank. Stupid Karma.

"But you said you caught Mal doing _it_ and you helped him!" Frank claimed.

"Do you know what _it_ means?" Annabeth tried to act cool.

"Uh, it's..." Feank blushed.

"it's...?" Annabeth waited.

"it's, uhm, I can't say it!" Frank cried.

"I caught him writing a letter and I helped him" Annabeth finished for Frank.

"Oh, what a relief!" Percy sighed. Hazel sighed, as well.

"Boo! Shame on you, Frank. You lead me there. I almost sent the Stolls a message about this. Pfft" Leo frowned. Annabeth slapped his arm.

"Good. I thought Percabeth is ruined" Piper sighed in contempt.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Annabeth. I misunderstood" Frank sheepishly smiled.

"Don't worry, Frank. It was my fault. Anyways, it's already 8:10. Let's go! Bye, Sally! Thanks for the snacks!" Annabeth grabbed her belongings before she walked out of the house.

"You can thank me later" Annabeth turned and saw Sally with a straw hat, a bag on her shoulders, and a huge picnic basket on her hand.

"I'm coming as well"

-X-

It took them 20 minutes of walking before they reached the beach.

Although Annabeth have been to this beach for quite a few times already, she always can't help but feel amazed at the scenery - the white sand beach and crystal clear blue sea.

"Let's set camp here. Jason, could you?" Annabeth said.

Jason nodded as he opened three large beach umbrellas that he carried. They set camp 25 feet away from the water.

"I'll go and change. Girls, wanna come?" Sally said.

"Sure! Boys, stay here. Ok? Oh, set up the picnic, please." Annabeth grinned as she snared her arms with Piper's and Hazel's arms. "See you later!"

-X-

Annabeth felt conscious about her attire.

"I never thought that this would be this revealing" Annabeth frowned. She tried to adjust her black two piece swim suit to cover more skin but to no avail.

"Annabeth, all swim suits are supposed to be revealing!" Piper adjusted her yellow two piece swim suit.

"I wished I could have gone for the one piece, though" Hazel tugged at her orange swim suit.

"You could have brought some short shorts, if you want" Sally informed. She was wearing white short shorts. "But you don't have to! All of you look great!"

"Thanks, Sally" The girls chorused.

"Just curious, may I ask why did you come with us?" Annabeth asked.

"I just wanted to see my Percy happy. That's all" Sally smiled.

-X-

Annabeth and the others went back to their camp and saw the boys being boys.

"Come on, Percy! Take your shirt off!" Leo begged.

"No! What's with you and abs?" Percy scoffed.

"I just wanted to know! I mean, I just wanted to compare my abs to your abs. You see, mine already beaten Jason's and Frank's, so I wanna know whose abs is the best" Leo pointed at his stomach.

"What abs? Are you pertaining to your ribs? 'Cause that's all I can see" Jason commented.

"Leo, instead of focusing on Percy's abs, why don't you just do your thing? You know, checking girls out and stuff" Frank sighed.

"But there's barely anyone our age on this beach! It's so early! Like what does Annabeth think, going at the beach this early!" Leo groaned.

"I decided to go to this beach because I don't want anyone see me wearing this swimsuit" Annabeth explained.

"Annabeth! Girls! When were you here?" Leo nervously asked.

"It doesn't matter. Since everyone's here, I would like to hace a toast for our newest member, Percy Jackson" Annabeth grabbed a cup of orange juice. Everyone followed suit and they had a toast.

"Before we head off to the water, shall we have breakfast first? I'm starving!" Leo exclaimed.

-X-

After having breakfast, Annabeth applied sunscreen on her skin. Everyone were also applying sunscreen except Leo.

"I don't need sunscreen. The sun has no effect on me 'cause I'm hotter than the sun. By the way, from now on, call me Mr. Hotshot!" Leo claimed, strinking a Johnny Bravo pose.

"Don't come crying to any of us if you had sunburn" Piper dared.

"Pfft, sunburn? Only weak people receive those!" Leo grabbed a shovel and a pail. "Hey Annabeth! I challenge you!"

"Challenge me? With what?" Annabeth wondered.

"Sand sculpture" Leo grinned.

"You know you can't challenge Annabeth at most things and building sand sculptures is one of those" Jason mentioned.

"Have any of you challenged her on sand sculpting?" Leo asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, you'll never know unless you try" Leo grinned.

-X-

The sand sculpting competition went for almost an hour. To ensure fair judging, Leo asked for three adults around the beach.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to our first and, most likely, final sand sculpting competition!" Piper, the master of ceremonies, exclaimed.

"On the right side, one of the island's three annoying pranksters, he who fix your broken washing machine, the Repair Boy: Leo Valdez!" Piper yawned.

"Hey!" Leo protested while the outhers snickered.

"On the left side, one of the island's geniuses, she who breaks the stereotype against blondes, she who started the ARGO, the Blonde Prodigy: Annabeth Chase!" Piper cheered.

"Now for our judges. Our first judge is none other than Mrs. Sally Jackson!"

"Our second judge is our english teacher, Mr. Paul Blofis! It was a good thing you were here, Mr. Blofis!"

"Last but not the least, the principal at Delphi High, Mr. Chiron Brunner! Another coincidence, Mr. Brunner! Actually, I never knew that the whole faculty of Delphi High is here"

"Call me Chiron" Chiron smiled.

"And now we present our sand sculptures! First off, we start at our challenger, Leo Valdez and his sculpture: Festus!"

Leo's sand sculpture is a dragon, specifically a mechanical dragon.

"I love how detailed the dragon is but why does it look like it is made of gears and metal? Aren't dragons supposed ro be made of scales and flesh? Anyways, great detail and I shall say, it is quite stunning!" Sally commented. She gave a score of 9.

"Amazing!" Paul added. He gave a score of 9.

"Wonderful work of art. Splendid detail. The only question I have in mind is why did you name it happy?" Chiron gave a score of 9.

"And Leo Valdez got an average of... pst, Hazel, what's the average?"

"it's 9.0"

"Leo Valdez' average is, surprisingly, 9.0!" Piper sound surprised.

"Now, let's move on to the challenged, Annabeth Chase and her sculpture, the Athena Parthenos!"

"It's like I've been looking at the lost Athena Parthenos! It's quite unbelievable! The detail is also stunning!" Sally clapped and gave a score of 10.

"Amazing!" Paul gave a score of 10.

"Like what Sally said, stunning. It's quite amazing how Ms. Chase created an exact replica of the statue at the museums" Chiron gave a score of 10.

"And Annabeth Chase garnered an average score of..."

"10"

"10.0! A perfect score! And the winner is Annabeth Chase! Ha! Take that Leo!" Piper stuck her tongue out.

-X-

It was already 10:00 AM when the sand sculpture competition came to a close.

"I told you, Leo. You can't win against Annabeth. Nobody can win against Annabeth" Jason chided.

"You've got skills though" Jason clapped Leo's shoulder.

"Yup! Your sculpture confused me a few seconds" Percy stretched his arms. "It's already mid-morning. Let's swim!" Percy ran to the sea, his white shirt still intact.

"Wait for us, shark head!" Piper ran after Percy, together with Frank and Leo.

"How about you two? Are you going in now or later?" Annabeth glanced at Hazel and Jason.

"I think now's a good time to go, right, Hazel?" Jason asked nervously.

"I think so. I hope you'll look after us though, Annabeth" Hazel walked up to Annabeth's left and smiled.

"No need to worry. I know one of us will look after you, in or out of the water" Annabeth teased.

"And who would that be?" Hazel rolled her eyes. Jason started to sprint ahead of them.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a certain _Chinese_ - _Canadian_ would" Annabeth's face is plastered with a sly grin.

"Oh, shut it! Who are you now, Piper Jr.?" Hazel hid her face in her hands.

"Come on!" Annabeth grabbed Hazel's arm before she started to sprint.

"Annabeth! Slow down!" Hazel panted.

Annabeth slowed down and walked beside Hazel. She glanced at the horizon and spotted her friends. She tested the water's temperature and found out that it's about the right temperature.

"Come on, Hazel. The water's warm"

"Can I hold on to you, Annabeth" Hazel asked, still reluctant to swim.

"No problem!" Annabeth, with Hazel on her back, slowly reached her friends.

"Shame on you two! Wearing shirts while swimming! I hope you two have really bad tan lines!" Leo pointed at Frank and Percy.

"I hope you have a horrible sunburn, Mr. Hotshot" Frank rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Piper shot up from her right, her wet hair clinging to her face.

"Hi, Piper. What's going on?" Hazel asked.

"Leo's back ro his 'show me your toned torso' stage. Seriously, I'm starting to ask his sexuality" Piper brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why don't we ask. Hey, Leo? Are you gay?" Annabeth shouted.

"What the fuck, Annabeth! Where did you get that idea?" Leo slapped his hand on the water, forming a mini wave that hit Annabeth directly on the face.

"You kept on insisting Frank and Percy to take their shirt off. It's starting to bug me, and most likely, everyone else" Piper shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Piper! You never asked about Jason's sexuality when he was checking Percy out!" Leo splashed.

"I'm not checking him out!" Jason kicked him underwater, which didn't hurt a lot cause it's underwater.

"But Frank said so. Frank never lies unless you are hiding something. You're not hiding something, right?" Annabeth gave pointed looks at Frank and Jason. For a moment, Panic flashed on Percy's face. She knew this is the best change she's got to figure out what Frank and Jason were talking about back in Percy's room.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry that I lied. However, I cannot tell you the truth either" Frank's tone started to change, a cold look replaced his usual warm eyes. She noticed Jason averting his eyes as well, the same look adorning his face.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked, worry evident on her voice.

"It's nothing, Hazel. By the way, this area's quite shallow. It barely reaches Leo's shoulder. Can you manage it from here?"

"Sure. Thanks, Annabeth. However, you can't leave me alone, alright?" Hazel smiled sweetly.

Annabeth looked back at Frank and Jason. Based from their reactions, the clues she managed to extract from them would be the last. The gears in her head turned and she could only come up to one answer.

This has something to do with Percy.


	7. Eyes

**Author's Note:** I have no excuse why I haven't updated for some time. Sorry.

-X-

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth decided to let her mind wander off from Percy and his predicament that concerned Frank and Jason.

As of the moment, she wanted to enjoy, take her time, and relax; yet her curious mind had been trying to come up with theories.

She used to have a knack for crime and mystery novels. She loved how complicated things can be resolved with logic and deductive reasoning. Heck, she even challenges herself to find out who the culprit is by coming up with her own clues. She always crave the feeling of ecstasy she gets when she figures out who the culprits are. However, crime and mystery novels became more and more cliché. She finds it more easy to catch the culprits. That's why she decided to let go of her interest in these kind of novels.

And yet, her stupid, curious mind was presented with this interesting case.

Annabeth sighed. She looked at her friends who were goofing around at the beach, splashing each other with sea water. Her gaze turned into a stare especially when her eyes landed on Percy.

 _'They said that the eyes were the window to one's soul but how could those bright sea green eyes hide such cloudy_ _past?'_ Annabeth thought, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why aren't you with your friends, Annabeth?" A voice pulled Annabeth out of her thoughts. She looked up to her left and saw Sally.

"I'm just taking a quick rest, Sally" Annabeth smiled, hugging her legs closer to her body, seeking refuge under the umbrella's shade against the blazing summer heat. Sally sat beside her, removing the large straw hat on her head and placing it in between them.

"Sally, may I ask you a question?" Annabeth asked carefully. Beside her was Sally and she could be the greateat source of clues regarding Percy. She was Percy's mother, afterall.

"Sure. Go ahead" Sally smiled as she grabbed a can of juice from their cooler full of cold beverages. "Want some?" Sally offered her a can of juice.

"Thanks. You may or may not answer this question though. It is quite personal" Annabeth opened her can of juice.

"Personal? Let me hear your question then" Sally wondered.

"It's about Percy" Annabeth blurted, her eyes focused on her can of juice.

"Percy? Oh, are you asking what his type of woman is? Well, sorry sweetie, even I don't know, but don't give up! It would be nice having you as daughter-in-law. You're such a nice woman" Sally giggled. Annabeth's face blushed.

"It's not about his type of woman! But, thank you for your compliment" Annabeth took a sip from her can, trying to hide her blushing face.

"It's not? What is it about, then?"

"It's about Percy, generally" Annabeth sat herself straight, regaining her composure.

"I don't understand"

"Is Percy hiding something?" Annabeth asked bluntly. She decided to tackle the problem directly. Sally froze.

"What makes you think that, Annabeth?" Sally averted her eyes away from Annabeth.

"It happened earlier, at your house. I went to Percy's room, as what you've told me and I overheard Frank and Jason and they were having an argument which revolves around seeing what they shouldn't have seen. So, may I ask once again, is Percy hiding something?" Annabeth inquired.

"I don't know if I should tell you, Annabeth. I think you should ask Percy personally" Sally sighed.

"Please, Sally! You're the only I can ask! I swear, on the River Styx, that I won't tell anyone else unless you gave me permission to do so!" Annabeth pleaded.

"You still practice that 'swearing on the River Styx' thing? Is the Greek Mythology references still around?" Sally asked.

"It doesn't matter. But please, tell me" Annabeth held Sally's hands in her own. Annabeth and Sally stared at each other for a few moments. Sally gave in and sighed.

"Since you swore on the River Styx, fine, I'll tell you but promise me, that this would only be between you and me, understood?"

"I promise"

-X-

It was almost lunch time when Sally finished her story - Percy's wonderful childhood up to his difficult upbringing, specifically, his step father, Gabe. Sally told her everything that she knows about Percy - his obsession with swimming and blue food, his not-quite-large group of friends, the number of times Percy had to transfer schools, and how Percy was abused by Gabe behind Sally's back.

Annabeth took a few moments to let all information sink in.

"I wouldn't have thought that Percy was physically abused by that pig. His personality never changed! He still kept his positive and cheerful outlook in life. The moment I knew about Percy's situation, I asked one of my colleagues, who had a niece with almost the same situation as Percy. The only difference was she found out because she noticed her niece's drastic change in behavior" Sally paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm actually quite relieved that Percy never changed throughout this whole ordeal. I don't know what I would do if I lose my baby" Sally wiped a tear forming in her eyes.

"I think it was all because of you" Annabeth pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Sally looked offended.

"I'm sorry! Wait, let me rephrase what I just said. I think the reason why Percy stayed the same was because of you; you are his anchor. You are the reason he kept his positive outlook in life. Heck, if I'm your daughter and I were in Percy's position, I would do the same. You're a really great person, Sally, and it's coming from me, who you've only met yesterday" Annabeth grinned.

"That was sweet of you, Annabeth. Thank you for your sweet and kind words. If Percy kept strong for me, I will also do the same for him" Sally hugged Annabeth.

Annabeth froze for a bit. She barely received a hug, even from her parents.

"Remember what I told you, Annabeth. Keep this secret between us. Never tell anyone unless Percy told you to do so, understood?" Sally reminded her, her voice quite stern.

"But Frank and Jason already saw and they're already showing concern. What should I tell them?" Annabeth asked.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll try to make a cover story and tell them personally, alright?" Sally answered before giving Annabeth another hug.

"Hey! I hope you're not taking my mom away from me!" Annabeth looked at the direction where the voice came from and saw her friends running at her.

"I am not taking your mom away from you, Percy. From the looks of it, you still need her to babysit your sorry ass" Annabeth smirked while Sally chuckled.

"Annabeth's got a point, sweetie"

"Mom!" Percy cried. "Finally! No more hot sand! So, what are you two doing?" He grabbed a can of juice before taking a seat between Annabeth and Sally. He shook his head, shooting droplets of water everywhere.

"Ah! Percy! You're not a dog!" Sally pinched Percy's ear.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to mark my territory" Percy rubbed his now-red ear.

"Dogs mark their territories by scent. Most of them pee on their territory" Annabeth stated.

"Details doesn't matter. The point is, my mom is mine"

"Whatever, and for Hera's sake, I'm not taking your mother" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"But your mom is the best mom alive. Well, next to my mom - sorry, Mrs. Jackson" Leo chimed.

"Oh, sweetie! What happened to you?! You're all red! You haven't applied sunscreen, have you?" Sally demanded.

"Thanks for the concern, Mrs. Jackson - I mean, Sally! But don't worry 'cause this got nothing on me. I'm Mr. Hotshot, afterall!" Leo posed like Superman. Jason and Hazel snickered while Frank and Piper rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, right" Percy stood up and went beside Leo. "Besides, all that matter was that we had fun, right?"

Percy 'accidentally' clapped Leo's sunburnt back which resulted to a high pitched scream that could provide Monsters, Inc. enough energy for a decade.

-X-

Annabeth and her friends, together with Sally, decided to hang out at Piper's home.

"Tristan sure did made a fortune, didn't he?" Sally marveled.

"You knew my father?" Piper wondered.

"Oh, yes. Back when I was a teenager, Tristan and I; together with our friends Frederick, Esperanza, Marie, Emily, and Beryl; used to hang out at this same place" Sally smiled.

"You knew my mom?" Frank, Jason, Hazel and Leo chorused.

"I thought you already knew. Come to think of it, where are they?" Sally asked.

"My mom's runs the local bicycle shop. She also works as a mechanic, though she only works with appliances since there are no cars on this island. Jason's mom stays at home, while Hazel's mom runs the jewelry shop. She also does some fortune telling, though. Frank's mom is the only one not around since she was currently deployed in Kazakhstan, I think?" Leo answered for everyone.

"My mom's deployed at Afghanistan, not Kazakhstan" Frank corrected, sadness and worry etched in his voice.

"How come I've never met them during the banquet?" Sally pondered.

"My mom, and Leo's mom went to grab some few supplies for their jobs that day. I don't know why Jason's mom weren't there, though" Hazel looked at Jason, waiting for some answers.

"My mom decided to tag along. She thought that Espie and Marie were going to have a 'girls day' and would go shopping. Ugh, I can still her rants about nuts, bolts, and gems" Jason shuddered.

"Guys, we have a request this coming Monday. Well, there are three, actually, and from the looks of it, we had to divide our group and, maybe, ask assistance from others. Their requests, coincidentally, are set in the afternoon. First, Mr. Brunner requested some aid in teaching some kids since Coach Hedge's wife, Mellie, is currently under labor. According to Mr. Brunner, Coach Hedge took a leave. Mr. Brunner also specified that he only needs at least one of us. Basically, it's babysitting so who wants to go?" Annabeth voiced out.

"I will" Frank raised his right hand.

"Are you sure, Zhang? Can you handle the kids? Have you had any experience taking care of kids?" Leo teased.

"I do have experience" Frank smirked.

"You do?!" Leo's head snapped back at Frank, shock evident on his face. "You - Mr. Klutz and Awkward Chinsese-Canadian Baby Man - had experienced looking after annoying little brats?"

"Yes. I actually looked after four kids, sometimes five, at the same time. I think there would be another one joining" Frank kept his smirk, ignoring Leo's nickname for him.

"Okay. Somehow, I believed you at first but looking after four or five at the same time? I think that would be too much for anyone" Piper grimaced.

"It sure is. Everytime they put themselves in trouble, all I can do is sigh" Frank's smirk is still plastered in his face.

"If what you're saying is true, what were their names?" Jason demanded.

"Well, the four are Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace and Hazel Levesque. The fifth one is Annabeth Chase" Frank chuckled.

"Hey! I understand that Leo's a kid but I'm not, in any way, a kid!" Piper slapped Frank's arm.

"You are so like a kid, Pipes" Jason grinned.

"But Piper is correct. Leo is the only kid in here" Hazel pouted.

"Wow, I feel so loved. Yup. No need to tell that I'm not a kid" Leo rolled his eyes, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Guys, he has a point. You all do act like kids most of the time. What I don't understand is how _I_ am considered a kid" Annabeth glared at Frank.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth! You throw tantrums when you're mad or embarrased! Remember the olive incident during the banquet? That was on great exa-" Leo was cut of by Annabeth. She stuffed one of Sally's blue cookies at his mouth.

"Okay, fine! No need to remind me" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Wow. Quite a way to burn them, Frank" Percy clapped Frank's back.

"Actually, you were the one about to join them, Percy" Frank grinned.

"I thought we were friends!" Percy ran to Sally and feigned crying on her shoulders.

"Back to our topic, no more volunteers? How about you Hazel? You don't want to accompany Frank?" Annabeth wiggled her eyes. Frank and Hazel blushed.

" _Annabeth_!" Hazel whispered loudly. "I'm not good with kids, thank you very much"

"Anyone?" Annabeth asked again.

"I won't come with anyone that calls me a kid" Piper huffed, along with Hazel, Jason, and Leo.

"Guys! It was a joke. Come on" Frank protested.

The 'kids', except Annabeth stared at Frank indignantly. Frank slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. Next request, Rachel would be coming over on Monday and her father requested at least two of us to accompany her. We would be meeting her at the dock in Montauk. Anyone who wanted to go?" Annbeth asked.

"I would love to! Come on, Jase!" Piper beamed.

"Do I really have to, Pipes?" Jason's shoulders slumped.

"You still owe me one date, Grace!" Piper glared.

"I do? Fine" Jason groaned.

"Just make sure you don't get sidetracked. How about you, Leo? Hazel?" Annabeth inquired.

"I don't want to be a third wheel, especially on Jasper's date, nope, thank you very much" Leo shook his head.

"Same reason with Leo, actually" Hazel said.

"Why weren't you asking me, Annabeth?" Percy pondered.

"Oh, sorry, Percy. I forgot that you are already an argonaut. It just slipped my mind, honestly. But by the looks of it, I'm sure you would say no to either" Annabeth frowned slightly.

"But you haven't asked me yet. How can you be so sure?" Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Ugh. Fine. Would you like to join any of them?" Annabeth groaned.

"For now, nope. Though I might consider the babysitting thing" Annabeth's left eye twitched.

"Whatever. The last request is Will Solace asked us if we could help him with his surprise date with Nico. He said he needs help about setting up the venue since he can't do it without Nico noticing. I'll take this one. I guess you're up to it, Hazel?"

"Oh, yes. Anything for my brother!" Hazel beamed.

"How about you, Leo? Babysitting or Rachel fetching?"

"Why can't I choose the surprise date thing?! It's a surprise and I'm good with surprises! Besides, I can also give Will some tips! I'll tell him how I got all the ladies love me!" Leo cried.

"We don't want any of your surprises there, Valdez. You might break Solangelo apart! Also, for your information, Will won't listen to your advice, he likes _men_ , afterall" Piper snarled.

"Who cares about you ships, beauty queen. All I want is to give them a surprise!" Leo flipped his hair like one of those sexy tanned blonde beauties Annabeth saw in one of those bikini advertisement.

"No one questions my ships, Leo, especially not you!" Piper grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Your kind of surprises won't fit in with what Will asks. Sorry, Leo, but please understand" Hazel pleaded.

"Fine. I'll go with Jasper" Leo pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"How about you, Percy?" Annabeth asked. She was hoping he would go with her. And Hazel. Just for guidance. Like what mentors do. Not because she wants his presence around.

"I'll go with Frank. I think he needs help with those kids"

Annabeth felt slightly dejected. She really wished to show Percy around and how the ARGO works. That's it. No more questions.

"You don't have to worry about me, Percy. I can handle it, I think. Just pick whichever suits your liking" Frank said.

"I insist. Besides, I think it's fun to teach kids stuff" Percy smiled.

"Well, that's settled. I'll send a text message to everyone about the details of the requests you took - Percy, can I have your number?" Annabeth gave her phone to Percy.

"Oooh, real smooth, Chase. Guess I'll use that technique to the next girl I see" Leo grinned.

"Shut up, Valdez! Don't mind them, Percy. I just need your number so that I can send you the request detail - that's all!" Annabeth glared at Leo, before she turned to Percy.

Percy entered his number in Annabeth's phone without hesitation. He winked as gave her phone back. She glanced at his caller ID, which was 'Percy ;)', before he looked back at him.

"Really? A wink? Who even does that anymore?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Eek! Perca-" Piper's squeal was cut short as Annabeth cover her face with a pillow.

"If I hear one more 'Percabeth' from you- no, all of you, I swear I'm going to cut your throats open!" Annabeth glared at them.

No one spoke.

"Good. Now, meeting adjourned" Annabeth leaned on one of Piper's beanbags.

"You know what this means. It's movie time!" Leo ran out of Piper's room and probably went straight ahead to the McLean Home Theater.

"Don't you dare touch anything, Imp!" Piper ran after Leo, Jason in tow. Frank, Hazel and Percy followed suit.

"Come on, Annabeth! We can't miss the fun! Mom! You should also come!" Percy turned back and called her.

"If you insist, Percy" Sally chuckled and followed after them.

Annabeth smiled sadly. If only she had a mother like Sally.

-X-

 **Author's Note: I decided to alter Hazel's age. Her age would be 15 because admit it or not, a 15-year-old dating a 13-year-old is kind of disturbing. Sorry.**


	8. Cookies!

**Frank**

Frank barely focused on the movie they were watching. They decided to have a Disney movie marathon. Besides, the only person who seems like he enjoyed the movie 'Frozen' is Leo - considering that he sings along with every song in the movie.

Frank's mind is filled with many things: Canada, Mr. Brunner's request, Hazel, Percy's predicent, and, especially, his mom.

Frank missed Canada - their family mansion, his select friends, Lynn Canyon Park, and Canada, generally. There were lots of good elements in Canada that Frank don't even know what he misses. The only reason why they had to move here was because of his grandmother. Lately, her health was slowly getting worse and the doctor advised to stay away from stressful situation so they decided to moved to this island, which has cleaner and fresher air, and less stressful atmosphere, surprisingly.

 _'Well, if grandmother's health was slowly getting worse because of stress, shouldn't she stay away from me instead?'_ Frank thought before shaking his head. _'Bad thought, Frank'_

Frank was also worried about Mr. Brunner's request. Mr. Brunner personally asked him about this request, which shocked him knowing that most of the islanders are aware of his clumsiness and awkwardness. Out of courtesy, he immediately said yes, which he later regretted. Like what Leo pointed out earlier, he never had _great_ experience with kids. When he was young, he was bullied due to his race and physical appearance - chubby asian kid with a baby face - which resulted to his select few friends and insecurities. Maybe it was a good thing his grandmother hired a personal trainer few years back. Piper or Annabeth could have been a better candidate for this request but after knowing the other two requests, he begrudgingly accepted his fate. He doesn't personally know this Rachel person, which could result to some awkward situation. More importantly, he don't even know how to set up a date for Nico - well, he don't know how to set up a date, period - which points to another thing in his mind, Hazel.

Frank admits that he has a _slight_ romantic attraction for Hazel - the way she fans her face when she gets embarrased, her cute laugh which makes him smile, her rich cocoa skin that completely complements her mysterious almost-golden eyes that always put him on a trance whenever their eyes meet, and her sweetness. Gosh, he swears that Hazel was Aphrodite in disguise. However, he didn't know where to get his courage to ask her out - his insecuties were always in the way.

 _'What if Hazel doesn't like me back?'_

 _'What if Hazel thinks that I am a pathetic person?'_

 _'What if Hazel only wants us to be friends?'_

More importanly, _'What if Hazel likes another person, instead of me?'_

Frank shook his head, reminding himself that Hazel is a sweet and honest person - that no matter what her answers would be, he would accept them, even though he knew he would feel pain and sadness if he would be rejected. Besides, he thinks that they were even too young to date. Should they be really dating at 15?*

Frank also can't help about what he and Jason saw earlier at Percy's room. Albeit faint, he saw bruises on his left side and his right arm. Well, he knew what bruises look all too well - he also received them from some of his bullies back in Canada, though not as big as Percy's. Based on his experience, he can only think of three things. First, Percy could also be a klutz. These bruises might be caused by one of his klutzy episodes - maybe he tripped and fell of a flight of stairs, or something. Second, Percy might also have bullies back at his old school. Bullies aren't that uncommon. However, Frank highly doubts this theory. Percy looks like someone who can fight for himself. But what can he say, as what the saying goes, 'Never judge a book by its cover'. Last but not the least, Percy might have abusive parents. Frank noticed the lackness of a father-figure to the Jackson family when they first arrived, which means that the Jackson family is also a broken family - just like almost every family on this island. Frank never wanted to ask Percy nor Sally about this matter. He can't ask if Mr. Jackson was either dead, missing, or if he left them for good. He's not in the position to ask knowing that even he don't know about his father's whereabouts which leads to one thing that occupies his mind the most, his mom and her situation in Afghanistan.

It has been a week since Frank last received a message from his mom. He couldn't help but think for worst case scenarios why his mom can't contact him, and he felt sick just by the mere thought of it. He never wanted her mom to go back to service but she told him her reasons why she wanted to go - she wanted to help her former colleagues - American and Canadian soldeirs - fight this war, and she also wanted to see if his father is still in service. His father was an American soldier, afterall.

Frank was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a shrill scream from Piper.

"I told you not to touch anything! Now look at what you've done!" Piper grabbed Leo's covered-in-sunburn-ointment arms.

"I didn't do anything! I'm just singing along with Olaf!" Leo tried to pull away from Piper's grip.

"Who's Olaf?" Hazel asked.

"Olaf's the living snowman" Annabeth answered.

"I thought Olaf's the reindeer" Percy frowned.

"The reindeer's Sven, and if you'll ask, the blonde guy is Kristoff" Annabeth yawned.

"I thought the blonde guy's name is Anna" Leo frowned.

"Now, that's stupid. I'm pretty sure 'Anna' is a feminine name" Piper huffed.

"Well, I think that 'Anna' is a neutral name. I'll name my son 'Anna' just to prove my point" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh gods. Bless the woman who'll bear your child" Jason sighed.

"Well, from the looks of it, I think this movie viewing is a bust. Anyone hungry?" Sally asked.

'Yes' echoed throughout the room.

"But you've already ate every snack I've prepared beforehand" Sally frowned.

Various sounds of protest rang in the room.

"Unless Piper lets me use their kitchen" Sally's voice perked up.

"Yes! You're free to use their kitchen, right, Piper?" Leo answered.

"You're in no position to answer for me, goblin! But yes, Sally, you may use our kitchen. It's the room to the left at the end of the hall" Piper smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie. Frank, Jason, can you accompany me? I might need some help, afterall" Sally called.

Frank's ears perked up. He's pretty sure that preparing snacks is not a tedious task. He understands if Sally asked for one person - but for two, that was suspicious.

"No problem, Sally. Come on, Frank, helping Sally is much more fun than hearing Piper and Leo bicker" Jason grinned.

"I heard that, Grace!" Leo and Piper chorused.

Frank threw his suspicion at the back of his mind. Besides, Jason's offer is difficult to turn down.

-X-

Frank shouted an apology as he added more sugar to what Sally instructed, which Sally simply brushed off, telling him that a few adjustments would fix the problem.

They were currently preparing a batch of blue cookies as snacks for their group. Apparently, Sally found blue food coloring at one of the shelves. Frank had no idea why the McLean's have blue coloring at their shelves.

"You once mentioned that the reason why you make these cookies blue was because of an inside joke. May I ask the specific reason why?" Jason asked out of the blue.[1]

Frank raised an eyebrow. He had to admit, he was also curious about that matter.

"Actually, that was the reason why I asked both of you to come with me" Sally sighed, as she set the first batch of cookies in the oven.

"I don't understand" Frank admitted.

"Annabeth told me that she knew you two saw something back in Percy's room" Sally kept her gaze on the oven.

Frank froze. He watched enough drama series - well, his grandmother watched intently while he was never really cared - to know where this is going.

"You mean Percy's bruises?" Jason wondered.

Sally nodded. "The reason why Percy and I decided to dye these cookies blue was because of his school bully [2]. Back at his former school, he was beaten by his bullies. I just found out about two weeks ago. He did a pretty good job of concealing his bruises. Anyways, one of his bullies told him that blue food never exists, so we decided to prove him wrong" Sally chuckled.

"So the reason why these cookies are blue were because of some bullies?" Jason iterated.

"But wouldn't he be reminded of his bruises since they're blue? You know, how bruises look kind of black and blue" Frank asked innocently.

"Frank, they're different shades of blue. These cookies are on the lighter shade than those of bruises" Jason argued.

"You sound like Annabeth" Frank shrugged.

"We're getting off topic, boys" Sally called their attention. "Now, that you know why these cookies are blue and why Percy has bruises, I want you to swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone without either Percy's or my permission"

"I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell Percy's and Sally's secret without their permission" Frank and Jason chorused.

"Good. Now, let's wait for these cookies to cook" Sally removed the apron she borrowed from Piper.

"The agony of waiting commences" Jason groaned.

The only thing Frank could do was to nod in agreement.

-X-

Few agonizing minutes later and the cookies were finally done.

"Jason, would you grab a plate for me? Thanks, sweetie" Sally smiled.

"What can I do for you, Sally?" Frank asked.

"Could you wash the utensils we used? Thank you" Sally smiled once again as she set the cookies on the plate that Jason grabbed.

Frank gulped. Washing dishes meant slippery soap and glass bowls, and when added with his clumsiness could result to a disaster.

But he doesn't want to disappoint Sally so he agreed, albeit reluctantly. So he did what he thought was the safest way - to take it slow.

Frank started with the used non-fragile utensils like the spatula and whisk. Slowly but surely, he succeeded on the first half.

Which meant proceeding to the next half - the painstaking washing of fragile utensils, specifically, the mixing bowl.

Frank started with the smaller bowls, which he almost completed in perfection - if his almost slip up doesn't count.

Frank watched what's left of the utensils - the largest mixing bowl made up of glass. He grabbed the mixing bowl and started to soap it with a sponge when the expected happened.

"I'm sorry!" Frank shouted as he watched, in slow motion, the glass mixing bowl slip from his hands before it shattered into thousand pieces.

Frank was sure his shout echoed throughout the entire house even before the mixing bowl shattered on the floor.

-X-

"I'm really sorry, Piper" Frank apologized.

"For the nth time, Frank, I said it was fine. No need to fret over things _that_ minor" Piper sighed as she picked up the tiny glass shards together with Frank, Jason, and Sally.

"Piper's right, Frankie. Your apologies won't mend those broken glass shards. The best way to apologize is to replace what you've broken" Leo said as he watched their group clean up the mess.

"You're not helping, Leo. Besides, I'm quite sure he never intended to break the bowl, right, Frank?" Hazel slightly frowned at Leo's comment. Frank's face flushed knowing that Hazel is defending him.

"Uh, of course" Frank sheepishly replied, his eyes set on the tiny pieces of glass he was currently picking.

"Just forget about it. The more you dwell in your problems, the more stress you get" Annabeth commented.

"I think the more people cleaning up this mess, the faster we can start eating these cookies" Percy grins as he ran to his mom's side, helping her pick up the broken shards.

"I'll get the vacuum. Wanna join, Annabeth?" Hazel asked as she jumped from her seat.

"Sure. No problem. Hey, Leo! I just want to inform you that I know how many cookies there are on that table" Annabeth jested.

"The vacuum's at the storage room down at the basement, I think" Piper said without looking at either Annabeth or Hazel.

Frank opened his mouth but before he could say a word, Piper glared at him.

"If I hear a 'Thank you' or another apology from you, I swear I'm gonna push you off a cliff whenever I get the chance" Piper scowled.

So Frank did the best thing to do in this situation - shut up and nod.

"Well, to help relieve your stress, I'm going to entertain you. Don't worry, people. It's free of charge but only just for today" Leo grinned before he started to sing one of those songs from 'Frozen' about love and doors. Leo's notes, in Frank's opinion, is off-key.

"SHUT UP!" Piper screamed. Her scream is not befitting at lady, at all.

-X-

After tidying up the kitchen, their group started to feast up on Sally's blue cookies.

"Where have you been these past 15 years?" Leo looked adoringly at the cookie he was currently holding, before dunking it into a glass of milk.

"I'll have to agree with Leo. Even though we had them already for quite a few times, I still can't get enough" Jason licked his fingers off of any crumbs.

"I think you could make a living with these, Sally. Imagine, 'Sally Jackson's Azure Confections'. A confectionery with only blue confections" Piper grinned as she grab a cookie. Annabeth nodded eagerly.

"That would be a great idea but it has been years since I last baked anything other than these cookies" Sally frowned slightly.

"Don't worry, mom! I'm sure whatever you bake would turn out perfect" Percy grinned. "Besides, I'm sure Jason and Leo would be your first loyal customers"

"Count me in!" Hazel clapped her hands in delight.

"Count me in, as well" Annabeth, Frank, and Piper chorused.

"Such supportive guys, you are. I've decided. I'll start a home-based business, for now. But before we start, I need some taste testers. Who would like to volunteer?" Sally asked.

Immediately, All hands went in the air.

"Perfect! We'll begin by Wednesday, if that's all right. We'll be meeting at our house, 4 PM sharp, am I clear?[3]" Sally asked.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Good and thanks in advance, you children. I really appreciate your help"

"Pleasure to help you. Sally!" Their group chorused.

-X-

 **Author's Note: Some might ask me to write chapter in Leo's, Hazel's, and Jason's point of view. I would like to apologize in advance but if I would do so, I might not give them justice.** **But if you insist, I'll try to write at least one chapter from their POV then you'll tell me if I gave them justice or not.**

 **[1] You saw the pun? LOL!**

 **[2] Reread previous chapter if you're confused.**

 **[3] Current timeline is about the last week of June, in which according to good ol' Google, is when Summer hits New York. I'm not from the USA so bear with me. Also, the Academic Calendar of the USA is from August to early June. Correct me if I'm wrong guys.**


	9. Chats and Messages

**Frank**

After their group cleaned up what they used from Piper's kitchen - in which Frank made sure to stay away from any fragile objects - they soon went home.

Frank was currently walking alongside Annabeth because of two reasons: her house is near his house, and he has poor sense of direction - he could easily get lost unless the area's familiar to him.

The only person who knew outside of his family is Annabeth since she seems to be the only person who won't mock him. Jason and Piper was out of his options since they are close friends of Leo, who tends to mock him whenever he can. Hazel is also out of the question since, well it's Hazel. He could barely form coherent sentences when talking to her. Plus, it could be somehow a turn off if she knew that he has poor sense of direction.

"Well, this is my stop. You know how to get home?" Annabeth asked.

"I think. It's two blocks away from here, right?" Frank checked.

"Yup. Well. Have a good day, Frank. See you tomorrow!" Annabeth waved before she went inside.

Frank reached for his keys in his pocket as he reached their home.

"Grandmother, I'm home" Frank called. He went straight into the laundry to wash his used garments.

Frank yawned as he waited for his laundry to finish, exhaustion from their activities earlier catching up to him.

"The laundry won't finish themselves, Fai" Frank jumped when he heard his grandmother. He didn't notice that he fell asleep.

"I'm sorry, grandmother. Today was just a tiring day, that's all" Frank grabbed his garments from the washing machine before he followed his grandmother.

"If you're tired, you should have rested before doing the laundry. You could have left them there and I could have done them myself" His grandmother chided.

"But I don't want to bother you, grandmother. Besides, it might take a toll on your health" Frank frowned.

"Silly! I'm still as strong as ever! Stupid doctor, thinking that he knows me more than myself" His grandmother scowled.

"Then why do we have to leave?" Frank asked. His grandmother fell silent for a moment before she answered.

"Let's just say that I got tired from that doctor's nonsense" His grandmother said before she went inside her room, leaving Frank alone.

-X-

Frank sprawled on his bed, contemplating whether he should take a rest already or not. He decided on the latter option.

He looked around his room, trying to search for something that he could spnd his time on. In case you are wondering, his room is bigger than an average room. Being the only son _and_ grandson had its perks. You see, his grandmother decided to merge the spare room with his room, so his room has the space of two rooms.

The first thing he saw was his punching bag, which was attached to the ceiling of his room. A workout could have been a good idea, but he is as tired as one can be as of the moment so passed on that idea.

The second thind he saw was his bows - one is a mechanical bow and the other is a traditional bow - and a quiver of arrows; his bows were hanging at the wall while his quiver of arrows lie underneath them. Shooting targets was also his other favorite pastime but he also passed on this idea with the same reason as before.

The third thing he saw was his phone which he immediately ignorned. It's not like someone's going to text him randomly. The only people who'll most likely text him out of the blue were his grandmother, only if he's not home and most of her texts would be reminders and some random things like 'Don't be out late' and 'You're lactose intolerant'; and Annabeth, whose texts were mostly about assignments for ARGO.

The next thing he saw were his musical instruments, namely a guitar, a keyboard, and a violin. However, he wasn't just in the mood to play the said instruments.

The last thing he saw was his laptop, which he promptly turned on, excitement and nervousness etched on his face. Well, it has _only_ been a week since his mom last messaged him so let him feel anxious.

Frank quickly opened a few tabs and went on to different pages at once, hoping at least one of those tabs contain his mom's message.

Carefully, he scanned the page for any notification regarding his mom, which was quite easy since he barely received any notification at all. Dejectedly, he closed each tab one by one, his hope that his mom left him a message quickly going down. He was about to close one last tab when a notification popped up; a message from his mom. His mom's message went:

 _Hey, Frank!_

 _I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to contact you this past few days. Mommy's really busy at work but I know that it is not enough reason._

 _Anyway, how are you? Have you already met any new friends? How about a 'special someone'? *wink emoticon* Ah, my baby boy is growing up! I'm already excited to see your friends and your girlfriend_ , _or boyfriend. It doesn't really matter._

 _Also, how's your grandmother? Is her health still deteriorating? It might be quite tedious but I hope you're looking after her, alright?_

 _But enough with the chitchat. I have both good news and bad news, and knowing you, you'll opt to know the bad news first._

 _Remember when I said that Mommy's busy at work? What mommy meant was I was busy recovering from my, thankfully, non-fatal injury during one of our encounters with the terrorists_ [1]. _Don't worry! Mommy's all fine now but please don't tell your grandmother, for now. With her current situation, we don't know how this information could affect her. Smile up, baby. I can see and feel your frown and you know that it makes mommy feel sad, right?_

 _Now, on to your most anticipated good news! I've met your father while I'm recovering from my injuries. From what he says, he immediately went to where I am being stitched up when he heard that I was injured. Isn't he sweet? Now you know where you got your sweetness from. But! The best news isn't written on the body of this message. It's on the post script._

 _P.S. See you in two months! *smiling emoticon*_

Frank stared at his mom's message, wide eyed and mouth agape. The content of the message made him feel a roller coaster of emotions, varying from embarassment, worry, nervousness, and glee, yet his mind only focused on two things: his mom's injured and his mom's going home in two months.

-X-

After typing up a short yet meaningful response, he decided to shut his laptop off and take a rest, but before he could do so, another notification popped up; it's their group chat for the ARGO.

 _Annabeth Chase added Percy Jackson to the group._

 _Leo Valdez: Yo, Percy! Welcome to da gang! Ah, now that people know u know me, I'm sure the ladies would flock u as well. Just so u know, I'm happy to share my ladies_

 _Annabeth Chase: First off, Leo, spell your words correctly, please. I'll leave the rest to Piper. She's better at this than me._

 _Piper McLean: First, Leo, you suck. Second, you don't have ladies. The only lady you have in your life is your mom. Lastly, you suck_

 _Hazel Levesque: you said 'Leo sucks' twice, Piper._

 _Piper McLean: 'cause that's how lame Leo is_

 _Leo Valdez: I really feel ur love guys_

 _Percy Jackson: Ignore them, Leo. There just envious_

 _Annabeth Chase: *they're*_

 _Percy Jackson: *they're*_

 _Percy Jackson: Wow. Someone's got some hot eye from incorrect grammar_

 _Percy Jackson: Anyway, where's Jason?_

 _Hazel Levesque: Last time I saw him, he was with Leo_

 _Leo Valdez: He's with me and he's currently busy_

 _Piper McLean: with what?_

 _Annabeth Chase: I bet it's about his obsession with his so-called 'waifus'. I don't even know what that is._

 _Leo Valdez: O.O_

 _Piper McLean: O.O_

 _Hazel Levesque: O.O_

 _Percy Jackson: O.O_

 _Annabeth Chase: What?_

 _Percy Jackson: Wise Girl isn't wise anymore_

 _Annabeth Chase: Say that again one more time and I'm going to gut you alive and feed you your entrails._

 _Frank Zhang: Ew._

 _Percy Jackson: Oh, hi Frank!_

 _Frank Zhang: *Like emoticon*_

 _Percy Jackson: Not a fan of words, aren't ya?_

 _Leo Valdez: Don't mind him, Percy. I'm actually quite surprised he typed something. Most of the times, he only gives us likes and 'K's_

 _Jason Grace: My 'waifus' aren't some 'that', Annabeth, they're 'they'_

 _Annabeth Chase: I don't even understand what you mean._

 _Piper McLean: Same_

 _Hazel Levesque: Same_

 _Leo Valdez: you girls dont understand what we guys care for_

 _Percy Jacksom: Same_

 _Leo Valdez: Uh, Percy you dont know what waifus are?_

 _Percy Jackson: nope_

 _Leo Valdez: but you're a guy!_

 _Percy Jackson: so?_

 _Annabeth Chase: Apparently, people don't understand what you idiots care for._

 _Leo Valdez: are you even a guy?_

 _Percy Jackson: Well, I got a dick and I don't have boobs so you tell what I am_

 _Annabeth Chase: An idiot._

 _Piper McLean: Percy! Mind your language! We've got innocent eyes here! *covers Frazel's eyes*_

 _Leo Valdez: wtf is Frazel_

 _Annabeth Chase: I bet it's one of Piper's 'ships'._

 _Piper McLean: Correct, as usual, Ms. Chase! 10 points for Ravenclaw!_

 _Percy Jackson: I don't know about guys but I'm tired. I'll take a rest now. Just text me or something_

 _Piper McLean: Same. Good night!_

 _Leo Valdez: Good night, me amigós!_

 _Hazel Levesque: Good night!_

 _Frank Zhang: *Like emoticon*_

Frank yawned, his exhaustion finally making him sleepy. He shut his laptop off and decided to rest his eyes a bit before taking a shower and finally taking his well-awaited rest.

-X-

Frank woke up around 5:30 AM, few minutes after his grandmother woke up. In case you are wondering why he wakes up _this_ early, his grandmother made it a policy that everyone in _her_ house should be at bed by 9:00 PM and should be up by 6:00 AM, and Frank always made sure that he never face his grandmother's wrath, ever again.

Frank decided to make himself a mug of hot chocolate, which he promptly burnt his own fingers while pouring hot water into his mug, while his grandmother just watched some early morning news while sipping on her hot cup of tea. He walked out to their porch while sucking on his burnt fingers, trying to soothe the stinging pain.

"Fingers for breakfast? Interesting" Annabeth chuckled. She was wearing white tank top and gray jogging pants, obviously on her way for her early morning jogs.

"Eef not wa you teek" Frank denied. Annabeth just raised her eyebrow. He realized what he did wrong. He immediately pulled his fingers from his mouth.

"Sorry. What I said was 'it's not what you think'. I'm just trying to soothe my fingers which I accidentally burnt while making this" He raised his mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh, poor little guy" Annabeth symphatized as she walked to their porch.

"Little guy? I'm taller than you by, I don't know 13 centimeters?" Frank grinned.

"Around 5 inches" Annabeth corrected him playfully.

"Pfft. Americans and their imperial system" Frank rolled his eyes. Annabeth laughed at his expression. "Want some?" He offered his mug of hot chocolate.

"Sure" Annabeth took a large sip before returning the mug to Frank. "Thanks. That was nice"

Both of them fell into silence before Frank broke it.

"Aren't you going for a jog?" Frank asked.

"You are hating my company, aren't you?" Annabeth frowned but before Frank could respond, she laughed. "You really do get flustered easily. Anyway, I'll be going now. Piper's place later?"

"Sure. I'll meet you all there" Frank nodded as Annabeth lightly jogged to where she was moments before but before she left, she turned back.

"But knowing you, you'll probably get lost so I'll fetch you later, okay?" Annabeth teased before she resumed her jog.

"Annabeth!" Frank cried as she left. Now he regret telling Annabeth about _that_.

"Shut up, Fai! You'll wake up the neighbors!" He heard his grandmother yell from the inside of their house. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand, which unfortunately was holding his mug of hot chocolate, therefore pouring its content all over his shirt and shorts. He bit back a cry as its content burnt his skin.

-X-

After taking a quick shower and changing into another clean set of clothes, he went downstairs and found her grandmother still watching TV. He decided to break the news to her, not telling what his mother told him not to tell.

"Mom's going home in two months" His grandmother turned, her face showing interest, as she lowered the volume of the TV.

"Finally, that stubborn mother of yours is finally going home. You've already told her that we aren't in Canada anymore, have you?" His grandmother asked, which he replied with a surprised 'Oh!'. "You forgot? I don't know if you are smart or an idiot" She shook her head.

"I'll tell her as soon as possible" He averted his gaze from his grandmother.

"Well, how was she?" His grandmother asked, her attention once again on the TV.

"W-Well, she said she was fine" He lied. His grandmother stared at him for a few seconds before she shrugged.

"If that's what she said. Anyway, your breakfast is ready. Suit yourself"

Set at the table was his favorite - poached agg and bacon on toast with a glass of orange juice. He ate his breakfast and after finishing his breakfast, he immediately picked his used utensils up and settled them beside the sink.

"Just leave them there. I'll do the dishes later" Frank heard his grandmother call from the living room. He then walked to the stairs. When he reached the first step, he turned tp his grandmother.

"If you'll excuse me, grandmother, I'll message mom that we're not in Canada. What should I tell her?"

"Just tell her to book a flight to New York instead and meet us as Montauk. Also, tell her to send us a message once she arrived. That woman will have a mouthful from me" Even though she scowled, Frank saw a glimpse of relief in her eyes, though it just might be his imagination.

"Sure, grandmother. I'm in my room if you need me"

-X-

After sending a short message to his grandmother, he noticed another notification from ARGO group chat.

 _Piper McLean: Guys I need help. Jason's being weird_

 _Jason Grace: You know I can see this, right?_

 _Piper McLean: *eye roll GIF*_

 _Hazel Levesque: So, what's the problem?_

 _Piper McLean: He went to my house so I let him in_

 _Leo Valdez: Oooooooh!_

 _Piper McLean: So he went in and suddenly he kept muttering about 'she's coming' and I don't even know who she is_

 _Piper McLean: Shut up, Leo!_

 _Annabeth Chase: I don't see any 'major' problem._

 _Annabeth Chase: Plus, I think you're overreacting._

 _Piper McLean: Me? Overreacting? Oh, please. Any sane girlfriend would react the same when they found out that their boyfriend is getting worried about a girl_

 _Leo Valdez: #jealous_

 _Piper McLean: NO IM NOT_

 _Hazel Levesque: You know Jason can read this right? Just ask him who 'she' is_

 _Leo Valdez: Maybe it's his grandmother or something. Jeez, calm your panties woman_

 _Hazel Levesque: O_O_

 _Annabeth Chase: Don't mind Leo. Hazel's right. Just ask him._

 _Piper McLean: Fine. Btw, you're still gonna come at my place right?_

 _Hazel Levesque: Sure!_

 _Leo Valdez: No prob_

 _Annabeth Chase: Yup_

 _Frank Zhang: *Like emoticon*_

 _Percy Jackson: you know that all of you just woke me up right?_

 _Percy Jackson: how the hell are you all awake at 8?_

 _Percy Jackson: and what's going on? im too tired to backread zzz_

 _Annabeth Chase: First of all, I don't care if we woke you up. It's not our fault you forgot to mute your notifications. Second, I'm also quite surprised Leo, Hazel, and Piper are awake by this time. They usually get up around noon. Lastly, Piper's jealous at someone she don't know. Plus, we'll be hanging out at Piper's right now._

 _Annabeth Chase: Oh, and Frank. I'm at your door._

Frank immediately grabbed his phone and rushed out of his room when he collided with someone.

"Wow. First, you eat your fingers for breakfast. Now, you tackle your visitors as a greeting. What's next, Zhang?" Annabeth groaned.

"I'm sorry!" Frank immediately stood up and offered a hand at Annabeth, which she gladly took. "I thought when you said you were in my door, you meant at the front door, not my room's door"

"Details" Annabeth waved her hand dismissively. "The point is I was at your door. Anyways, come on, let's go!"

"What's the hurry?"

"I want to see how the drama goes" Annabeth dragged Frank down the stairs.

"You're interested at what my grandmother's watching? That's lame!" Frank frowned.

"I heard you!" Annabeth and Frank flinched at his grandmother's voice.

"No. What I meant was Piper. She's all dramatic when she wants to be, you know"

Frank sighed as Annabeth dragged him along towards Piper's place.

-X-

 **Author's Note:**

[1] When I said terrorists, I do not mean that people from Afghanistan were terrorists. In this story, there's a war raging on at Afghanistan and the American and Canadian forces were fighting against terrorists. Just to be clear.


	10. What?

**Frank**

When Frank and Annabeth were on the way to Piper's place, they - namely, Annabeth - went to a different route to fetch Percy.

As they stepped at the Jackson Residence's front door. Annabeth rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Sally's voice rang from the inside. Few seconds later, Sally opened the door.

"Good morning, Annabeth, Frank! Come in! What brings you two here this early?" Sally asked.

"We're here for Percy. We're taking him to Piper's place to hang out" Annabeth smiled.

"I don't think Percy's awake by this time. He usually wakes up late. Just wait here. I'll wake him up" Sally offered.

"Actually, Sally, you don't have to. We kind of _accidentally_ woken him up. We'll just come up to his room" Annabeth stood up but before she could take a step, Sally shared a look with Annabeth, which lasted for a few seconds.

"Um, not to be rude, but what's going on?" Frank asked, obviously confused at Annabeth's and Sally's _silent conversation_.

"Nothing. Come on, Frank" Annabeth dragged Frank up the stairs. They stopped in front of Percy's room.

Through Frank's perspective, Annabeth slowly reached for the doorknob, and slowly turned the knob before she slowly opened the door and screamed.

Frank immediately knew why she screamed.

-X-

After waiting for a few minutes outside Percy's room with Annabeth - who looked pissed and embarrassed at the same time, Percy went out of the room _, finally_ dressed up.

"Have you got no decency to knock, woman?" Percy glared.

"Have you got no decency to lock your room, idiot?!" Annabeth glared back.

"Um, guys -"

"Well, it's _my_ fucking room, so I don't get why _you_ are pissed" Percy crossed his arms across his chest.

"Guys, -"

"You know why I'm pissed? You just flashed your junk in front of my face!" Annabeth jabbed a finger at Percy's chest.

"Guys"

"Heh. You're not pissed; you're embarrassed. I'd get embarrased if _you_ flashed _your_ boobs in front of me. Plus, it's not like I wanted to _actually_ show you my 'junk'" Percy smirked.

"Guys"

"Like hell I'm gonna flash my breasts at you! I'd rather stay a maiden like Hestia, or maybe even Artemis, than show you my boobs!" Annabeth scowled.

"GUYS!" Frank shouted which shocked both Annabeth and Percy into silence. "Both of you are right. Annabeth, Percy's right when he said that you should have knocked. And, Percy, Annabeth's also right when she said that you should have locked"

"That rhymes!" Percy grinned, which earned a glare from Frank.

"Now's not the time, Percy. Let's just forget what happened a while ago, and _hopefully_ none of you two would bring it up" Frank suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan" Percy shrugged.

"Fine. Just make sure this idiot over here - "

"Hey!"

" - shuts his mouth" Annabeth also shrugged.

"That was... nice. Thanks for cooperating guys. Now, to Piper's place?" Frank suggested.

"Sure" Annabeth smiled sweetly before she glared at Frank.

"Oh, and Frank, never ever shout at me again" Annabeth stomped off, her heavy footsteps echoing throughout the hallways as her feet met the wooden planks of the stairs.

"She really is scary, isn't she" Percy whispered.

"Just make sure she never hears you" Frank followed Percy downstairs.

-X-

The trip to Piper's place was agonizingly silent.

Annabeth and Percy made sure to stay away from each othet by having Frank walking in between them. They even made sure their gazes never met each other.

But Frank could not really do anything to break the tension revolving the two. Annabeth made sure that she's the boss so he can't ask her to apologize. Percy, on the other hand, looked reluctant. About what? Frank doesn't know. He was about to ask him what's wrong when he heard a defeated sigh from Percy.

"Look, Annabeth. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I really am!" Percy apologized, his voice full with sincerity.

"What did I say about shutting your mouth?" Annabeth promptly ignored him, even picking up her pace, leaving both Frank and Percy slightly behind. Percy ran to catch up with Annabeth, and Frank followed after them.

"I'm already apologizing here yet you keep on ignoring me. Aren't you being too prideful?" Percy leered.

"What did you say?" Annabeth abruptly paused before she turned and grabbed Percy by his shirt.

Frank examined Annabeth's face and he shivered at her murderous expression - her usually stormy gray eyes were now cold and deadly, her lips drawn on a tight line, and her stare, oh gods, Frank could have peed himself just by looking at her.

"Watch your mouth, _Perseus._ I could have broken your arm or your wrist but I'll let this slide for now since you're still quite new here" Annabeth pushed him off, causing Percy to stumble slightly. She turned before she started to stomp her way to Piper's place.

"I really don't know why she acted that way. All I wanted was to apologize yet I added more reasons for her to get mad at me. Do you know why she acted like that?" Percy asked Frank, who was also shocked frozen at what just happened.

"Don't ask me. Do you know where Piper's place is, cause I don't" Frank shrugged.

"Let's just follow blonde-zilla" Percy picked up his pace to make sure Annabeth was still within his sight, Frank followed after him.

"You really don't get your lesson, do you?"

"Ah! So that's why I don't get it! I usually don't get my lessons at school, you know"

Frank dumbfoundedly stared at Percy.

"Just kidding! Dude, don't take matters too seriously! You'll grow gray hair faster than Hermes" Percy laughed.

Frank just dejectedly sighed. He had to deal with his friends' antics then Percy comes in and added more antics to face.

He is quite sure he has more gray hair than his grandmother has as of the moment.

-X-

As soon as Annabeth rang the doorbell at Piper's place, they were greeted by an anxious and stressed Piper.

"Finally! I've had enough of Leo and Jason's rambling about _'waifus'_ \- whatever that is! Come in! Hazel just arrived and she's been waiting for _you_ " Frank was quite sure Piper referred to them all, but it seemed like she winked at his direction which, of course, earned a blush from him.

Frank followed after Annabeth, Percy and Piper.

Leo and Jason were seated on one couch that could fit at most two persons, probably talking about their _'waifus'_. Hazel was also seated alone on another couch that could seat at maximum of three persons, so Frank took the chance and sat beside her, making sure there was enough distance between them or else he would faint at the sheer thought of being beside Hazel. However, their _safe_ distace was cut off by Piper, who sat by his right side, begrudgingly forcing him to scoot to his left where Hazel sat.

And that left one couch that could fit two persons to Annabeth and Percy.

Annabeth sat on the left side while Percy sat to the right. Both of them looked at the opposite direction. Frank couldn't take the tension anymore so he decided to ask Piper about what her problem is.

"Have you already asked Jason about who the mystery girl is?" Frank asked.

"It's not that simple! Do you know how much courage I have to acquire just to ask that question? It's like asking your parents how babies were made!" Piper cried loud enough for everyone to divert their attention to her, even Annabeth and Percy.

"I'm sure Jason read about that in the group chat earlier which means you've already _'asked'_ what you were supposed to ask" Hazel pondered.

"Yes, he have read it yet he ignores me! Look at him! Talking with Leo about dumb, stupid things!" Jason cringed as Piper accusingly pointed at him.

"It's not my fault I felt nervous _she_ 's coming you know" Jason defended his self.

"There it is! The mysterious she! Just tell me who she is!" Piper yanked her braid in frustration.

Jason paused for a few seconds before he responded, his face grim.

"My sister. My sister's coming back and I don't know what to do"

"Your sister? Jeez, I told you Piper. You're getting your panties twisted at something so trivial" Leo rolled his eyes, which earned a flying magazine at his face.

"Leo! Watch your mouth! Frazel is here! Also, I don't know that Jason was referring to his sister, which I also don't know that he has"

"I haven't told you about my sister?" Jason chuckled nervously.

Everyone shook his head, which earned a groan from Jason.

"Do I really have to tell you guys I have a sister?"

Everyone nooded.

"But why?" Jason demanded.

"Well, we don't know her plus she somehow made you all nervous. I want to know why" Annabeth shrugged. Frank noticed that her anger somehow decipated by a bit. Everyone nodded their heads.

"I guess I'll tell you but this will take some time. Are you sure you guys want to hear about her?" Jason reassured.

"We all have time today, Jason. Plus, I want to know her!" Leo's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I'm sorry Leo but I don't think she'll be one of your ladies"

"Oh, come on, Jason! It's not like she knows me! I'm sure my charm would definitely have her by my side" Leo grinned.

"Well, it's one of the reasons why I'm nervous that she'll be coming back, you know" Jason visibly tried to calm his self.

"You're afraid that she would fall in love with Leo?" Piper asked, disbelief heavy in her voice.

"No. I'm sure she won't fall for Leo" Jason confirmed.

"Wow. That hurts a lot, bro" Leo frowned.

"It's not because of you, Leo. You see, the main reason she left this island was because she thought that the person she had her eyes on was having her eyes at me" Jason closed his eyes, concentration painted on his face.

"You're telling us that your sister -"

"Thalia" Jason interrupted.

"What?" Annabeth looked confused.

"My sister. Her name's Thalia" Jason explained which earned a nod of understanding from Annabeth.

"You're telling us that Thalia is also interested in women. Guess that's why you're confident that she won't fall for Leo" Annabeth smirked, obviously proud of her own deductive reasoning.

"But that doesn't answer why you're nerves are all edgy" Hazel pouted. Frank tried to hide his blushing face. Gods, her pout is cute.

"And who is this person? Obviously, it's not me cause we never met" Piper asked.

"The reason why I'm all nervous was that after all this time, I haven't told her that the person she thought that had eyes for me actually had eyes for her. I'm nervous about what she'll do to me. Knowing Thalia, you guys won't probably see me for a few days" Jason grimaced. "Oh, and the person Thalia had her eyes on was Reyna"

Everyone had shocked looked on their faces, except Percy who have been silent during the whole fiasco.

Frank barely knew Reyna. They've only met twice but from what he observed, Her actions were more _rough_ than most girls. She preferred doing strenuous physical activities rather than sitting idly and watching men do the dirty work. Now that he thought about it, Annabeth and Reyna's actions were almost alike. He can't help but think that Annabeth may also swing the other way but he also knew that asking Annabeth _that_ question would lead to his early demise.

"Reyna's a lesbian? Aw, man! Now that's two ladies off of Team Leo!" Leo frowned.

"We can't say that Reyna's a lesbian. She may be bisexual, but we can't decide it for her. Let her express who she truly is" Piper corrected Leo.

"Now that everything's clear, when will we meet her?" Annabeth asked.

"She'll be coming in tomorrow, with Rachel" Jason informed.

"Just tell her the truth. Yes, you may get a few beatings from her but she'll eventually warm up to you again" Annabeth suggested.

"Thanks, Annabeth" Jason gratefully smiled.

"Oooh! The future wife will meet the future sister-in-law!" Leo teased. Jason and Piper blushed.

"You can't just tease them like that, Leo! You might jinx them!" Hazel scolded him.

"Pfft! Nothing can break them apart! Just look at how their lovey-dovey faces! It's kinda disgusting!" Leo gagged.

"Okay" Annabeth drawled. "What shall we do now that Piper and Jason's dilemma has been sorted out?"

"I don't know. Why don't we let Percy decide. Speaking of Percy, you've been quiet this entire time. What's bothering you?" Piper asked, concern latched on to her voice. Upon hearing his name, Percy jumped.

"Ah, nothing! It's just that I don't really know who Thalia and Reyna are, so I decided to sit this thing out" Percy shrugged.

If Frank doesn't know the truth, he could have been convinced, but since he knew what really happened earlier, he noticed how Percy smoothly lied; he lied so smoothly, it made Frank uncomfortable.

If Percy could easily lie through his feud with Annabeth, what more could had lied to?

-X-

Since Percy is new to the island, everyone decided to tour him around.

So, here they are, leisurely strolling throughout the entire island - well, maybe half of the island.

"And here we are! Delphi High! You're already enrolled, Percy? If not, we can help you tomorrow morning, or maybe on Tuesday since we have some ARGO stuff for tomorrow" Leo asked.

"Maybe on Tuesday. I usually take my mornings seriously" Percy offered.

"Seriously? What do you even do in the mornings?" Hazel curiously asked.

"Sleep. There's no such thing more important than sleep" Percy declared.

"Yeah, sleep with your doors unlocked" Annabeth muttured but Frank and Piper heard her.

"And how did you know that he doesn't lock his doors when he sleep? Don't tell me you're pulling a Leo on him?" Piper inquired.

"Pulling a Leo?! What does that even mean?!" Leo cried.

"Well, you stalk people when they sleep. That's what pulling a Leo means" Piper jested. Frank blushed, making a mental note to shut his curtains when he sleeps.

"I thought pulling a Leo means pranking" Jason questioned.

"No, that's pulling Leo and the Stolls" Piper explained, which earned a chorused 'Oh' from Hazel and Jason, as well a scoff from Leo.

"Yeah, and pulling a Piper means screaming ship names like crazy. 'Eek! Percabeth!'" Leo teased. Piper shrieked as she chase Leo around.

"We're getting off topic. Well, Annabeth? Care to enlighten us?" Jason coaxed.

"That was just a theory" Annabeth claimed.

"A theory? Really? I'm not buying whatever you're selling Annabeth" Piper declaimed, one hand on her hip.

"No, believe her. Besides, the only way she can tell if I lock my door or not is when she tests it herself, which she obviously didn't" Percy smirked. Frank jumped when Percy suddenly spoke. The guy was silent moments ago yet here he is, defending Annabeth from a nosy Piper.

"Trying to redeem yourself, Percy?" Frank whispered in Percy's ears, eyes focused on Annabeth.

"Well, she didn't accept my apologies earlier. Hopefully, this would do" Percy whispered back, his eyes also focused on Annabeth.

"Stop whispering like your planning my death, which undoubtly would fail. Anyways, Percy's right. The only way I could prove myself is by experimentation, which I obviously don't have any reason to do so" Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest while rolling her eyes.

"I'll let you go this time but I swear I'll get the bottom of this" Piper vowed.

"Somebody grab me some popcorn. The drama's intense" Leo ordered.

"What drama?" Hazel and Jason chorused.

"Are you guys blind? Percy and Annabeth are having some issues! Gods, you're watching too much cartoons, especially you Hazel and Jason!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Animes are not cartoons!" Jason retorded.

"Says you! You're watching too much 'My Little Pony'!" Hazel cried.

"Hey! 'My Little Pony' is for matured people! Get your facts straight woman!" Leo returned.

"Enough, kids. Fine. Percy, I accept your apology" Annabeth sighed.

"You do?! Yes! Finally! No more awkward tension! Woohoo!" Percy cheered, dancing around like a headless chicken. Annabeth rolled her eyes at his antics.

"I knew it! Ha! You guys should believe me for once!" Leo jeered. Piper, Hazel and Jason only stood in shock.

"You guys want to explain something?" Piper wondered, gathering both Percy's and Annabeth's attention.

"How about no" Annabeth and Percy chorused.

"Fine" Piper groaned.

Frank just stood there bewildered at what just transpired.

-X-

After hours of walking and tired feet. they finally decided to head back to Piper's place and take some rest.

"Finally! My godly legs are _so_ tired! My legs feel like jello" Leo whined as he leaned back into one of Piper's couches. Frank's legs barely hurt since he was quite accustomed to walking through rough terrain, like what he frequently does on Lynn Canyon Park back in Canada.

"I have to agree with Leo. I've never felt this tired before" Hazel pouted, which caused Frank's heart to go _ba-dum_ in his chest. He wanted to say _'You could have said so, Hazel. That way I could have given you a ride'_ but he knew that it would only stir up another awkward situation with Hazel and some teasing from Leo that could last for days.

"Maybe we should call it a day? Or you want to spend more time? We could play some games" Piper suggested.

"And what game are you suggesting?" Annabeth looked skeptical, but with Piper, you should always be skeptical, especially about games that involves boys and girls like 'Truth and Dare'.

"Guess" Piper beamed.

"If it's 'Truth or Dare', then I'll pass. Last time I played with you, I ended up limping for days!" Leo backed away from Piper.

"Wimp, but you're wrong" Piper shrugged. Leo sighed in relief.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Hazel guessed.

"Hazel! That's so old and boring!" Piper jeered.

"How about charades?" Jasom giessed as well.

"Ok, I give up. Your guesses are so annoying. We'll play 20 questions featuring Percy!" Piper clapped.

"Boring!" Hazel, Jason, and Leo chorused.

"It's the only way I could think of how we could know more about Percy" Piper shrugged.

"Yes, we'll know more about Percy, but how would Percy know more about us?" Frank pondered.

"Good question. How about for each turn, each one of us would someone any question that we like. That way, we'll get to know more about each other. And to add up some spice, if the person being asked refuses to answer the question they were given, they'll have to remove some of their clothing. However, a person may simply ignore a question if it's too personal and request for another question from the same person" Piper suggested.

"How would we know if it's too personal?" Hazel wondered.

"Just ask questions you want to answer" Annabeth reasoned. Everyone nodded.

"Now, let's begin!" Piper cheered.

Frank silently sighed. Knowing his friends, something is ought to go wromg but hopefully, he is wrong this time.


	11. Game Day!

**WARNING: Leo's Sexual Innuendos.**

 **Piper**

Piper can't say she wasn't excited when everyone agreed to her terms.

Secretly, she's been waiting for this moment to come. She was also hoping someone would suggest to make the game involve everyone, and voila! Someone did! So she added her little twist so that she can know more about them.

"So, who's going first?" Piper wondered, rubbing her hands in delight and excitement. No one bothered to answer her. "No suggestion? Fine. I'll guess we'll do it the traditional way. Let do it alphabetically! We'll start with Anna - "

"No" Annabeth interrupted her with an intense glare. Piper would be lying if she said that she was used to Annabeth's glare. Gods, her glare is _something._

"That decision is biased. Let's go random. Piper, could you grab me a piece of paper?" Annabeth requested, which Piper hurriedly followed. No one defies Annabeth Chase, not even her best friend Piper.

When she came back, she handed Annabeth a piece of paper - a bond paper, specifically - which Annabeth immediately divided into 9 equal pieces of paper.

"I'm sorry, Piper, but could you also grab me a pencil" Annabeth requested, again.

"As you wish, _your highness_ " Piper sighed.

"Love you" Annabeth chuckled.

"Hate you too" Piper sighed. She once again ran to her room, which was huge. Most people would love to have a huge room, but Piper hates her room. The vast space in her room bitterly reminds her that she was alone in this house, without a mom, nor a dad.

Nothing except that stuck-up mother-figure-wannabe Jane, who visits every Wednesday in order to 'keep Piper in check' or at least that's what Jane tells her father. She just wished his dad would drop by more often but she knew his job hinders him to do so.

Once she got a pencil, she went back to her circle of friends, her heart slightly filled with a pang of sadness.

When she arrived, she found her friends - except Frank, who just looked that he'd have enough - were messing around, as expected.

Leo's head was headlocked into Annabeth's arms, her eyes set in another intense glare. Jason, Hazel, and Percy were having a three-way discussion. Jason occasionally scoffed at what Percy and Hazel says. Percy simply shrugged at whatever Jason and Hazel says. Hazel rolled her eyes whenever Jason and Percy speaks. She went to the only person who could answer properly.

"Yo, Frank. What's happening?" Piper wondered. Frank groaned.

"As soon as you left, Leo told Annabeth that 'If you are _you highness_ , does that make you Hera?' and we all know how Annabeth hates Hera" Frank paused, pointing a finger at the bickering duo.

"Don't you dare associate with that goddess!" Annabeth leered.

"I don't know about you but some people take it as a compliment when they were associated with deities" Leo struggled to get off of Annabeth.

"Associate me with any goddess like Athena but not with that foolish goddess! She already knew about Zeus' flings yet she decides to stay with him! If I were her, I would have dumped his sorry ass and take over Olympus myself!" Annabeth seethed.

"Jason, Percy, and Hazel - on the other hand - were arguing against who on the 'big three' is the best" Frank pulled Piper's focus from the bickering duo to the arguing trio.

"Oh, come on, guys! We all knew Zeus is the best! He's the king of the gods, for damn's sake!" Jason threw his arms in the air.

"Oh, please! The best is Hades! He's the ruler of the underworld! Without him, all evil souls would have been released back on Earth!" Hazel protested.

"Thanatos is the one collecting souls and keeping them locked in the underworld! If you'll ask me, Poseidon is the best! He rules the seas and oceans which compromises approximately 71% of the Earth's surface! That was a lot! Besides, we humans only discovered 5% of the seas! Who knew what else Poseidon keeps on guard!" Percy objected.

"How could we make them stop?" Piper asked.

"Just give Annabeth the pencil she asked for. I'm sure she can take things under her control. Hopefully, she doesn't stab Leo with the pencil though" Frank worried.

"Hey, Annabeth! The pencil has arrived!" Piper called.

"Finally!" Annabeth let go of Leo, who immediately checked if his head is still connected to his body. "Everyone! Let's start!" Annabeth called. Jason, Hazel, and Percy immediately paused and hurried back to their position. Annabeth wrote the numbers 1 to 7, leaving 2 blank pieces of paper. She folded them neatly into quarters before cupping them to her hands and shuffling them.

"Once I throw these pieces of paper on the floor, each one of us would grab exactly one. I'm looking at you, Leo. When I say go, we'll say what number we got, all right"

Annabeth tossed the pieces of paper to the floor and Piper hurried to grab one. She doesn't care what number she got. All she cares was that the game finally began.

-X-

When everyone said their number, the order of when they'll be asked goes as follow:

Hazel

Leo

Annabeth

Piper

Frank

Percy

Jason

"So, in what order should we ask Hazel?" Piper asked.

"Let's follow the order we would be asked. The first to ask Hazel should be Leo, followed by me, then Piper, then so on" Annabeth decided.

"Good! I'll go first!" Leo exclaimed while Hazel gulped. "Hey little Hazel! My question is: what do you prefer? Chinese sausage or Mexican chorizo?" Leo wiggled his eyebrow. Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper choked.

"I've never tasted any of those before but in my blind opinion, I think chinese sausage is better since, you know, it has sausage in its name" Hazel smiled.

"Hazel! You don't get the question, do you?" Jason stifled a laugh. Annabeth smacked Leo's head while Percy and Piper tried their best to act civil.

"There's a meaning behind the question? I don't get it" Hazel frowned.

"I don't get it either" Frank pouted.

"Nevermind. Next question please" Piper changed topic. She can't have their innocent mind be plagued by Leo's perverseness.

"My turn. What are your hobbies?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I like art so I either paint or draw whenever I can. I also like to listen to music, a lot. I like to ride Arion, as well. Oh, I also like to help my mom whenever she cooks, especially when she cooks her special gumbo. I hope you guys taste it!" Hazel beamed.

"Oooh, riding Arion. Are you a good rider, Hazel?" Leo implied.

"You don't have to answer him, Hazel. Leo's turn was over" Percy piped. Piper sighed in relief.

"Okay, my turn. What do you prefer? Day or night?" Piper asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Leo cried.

"Shut up! Like your question makes sense at all!" Piper countered.

"Your questions sound funny but I'll try to answer them with the best of my abilities" Hazel paused. "I prefer the day since I spend most of my time with my friends during the day rather at night. Also, the night scares me a bit since it's dark and creepy, especially when those insects create _those_ weird sounds"

" _Those_ weird sounds that you hear are mating calls, Hazel. You're actually hearing them telling other insects to fuck them" Leo shrugged.

"Well, that makes it more creepy honestly. Besides, you could have explained it more subtly" Hazel frowned.

"Anyways, Frank! It's your turn!" Piper wiggled her eyebrows at Frank, which of course earned her a deep blush.

"Uh, Hazel. Do you prefer being alone or in groups?" Fank asked.

"Lame! Now I call that one the lamest of all lame questions! I could even call you the Lame God!" Leo chortled.

"Don't mind him. That's actually a good question" Annabeth commented.

"That question's hard. There are times when I want to spend my time alone but most of the times, I get bored. On the other hand, going in groups is actually fun, especially when you create valuable memories with them" Hazel smiled.

"That's not hard but if you want something hard, I can give you what you want" Leo chuckled.

"Leonidas Valdez! Please! Enough! No more! Nadda! Nil!" Piper shrieked.

"It's fine, Piper. I actually want some challenge" Hazel chimed. Piper, Annabeth, Jason, and Percy choked. Again.

"Listen here, Hazel. Don't take every question from Leo seriously, got it? When Leo asks a question, look at me. If I give you the go signal then you may answer, all right?" Annabeth cupped Hazel's cheeks as she looked deely into Hazel's eyes.

"Uhm. Fine but - " Hazel agreed.

"No buts" Annabeth glared slightly. Hazel gulped.

"Well, it's my turn. How would you prefer to die?" Percy shrugged, his eyes set on the piece of paper he's been messing with his hands.

Piper turned her head at Percy so fast, she thought she got whiplash. That question came out of nowhere.

"Woah there, Percy! You just sound like a criminal who would kill his victim just like how the victim answers that question" Jason nervously chuckled.

Piper scanned the room and found that all of them have different reactions from what they've heard. Hazel was trying to comprehend what Percy just said. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Percy. Her eyebrows scrunched together, as if she's trying to connect some dots. Leo's mouth fell ajar albeit slightly. Frank was obviously having a debate to whether scoot away from Percy or stay.

"Now that you said it, that sounded creepy. Let me rephrase my question" Percy paused while everyone else sighed. "Would you rather die of old age or at an early age?"

"Okay" Annabeth drawled. "I think we should end this game. Let's try some other games" Annbeth suggested.

"Aww! I want to get asked!" Leo frowned.

"No. And my decision is final" Annabeth declared.

Piper was confused.

First, Percy doesn't seem the type of person who was interested in death.

Second, Percy seemed like he was the type of person who was friendly and fun to be with. She doesn't understand where all of this is coming from.

Lastly, Piper felt that Annabeth wants to try to hide something big - something that relates Percy and his question.

And she can't help but feel shivers down her spine.

-X-

Apparently, Annabeth managed to persuade them into playing a game of 'Never have I ever'.

"Anyone who doesn't know the rules of the game?" Annabeth asked. Hazel raised her hand.

"I'm sorry but I'm quite new with this game" Hazel covered her face with her hands.

"It's fine. The game's rules are simple. Every turn, a person would ask us if we did something or not. If you are guilty of doing the deed the persons says must do some sort of consequence like drinking something. We'll decide on that later. Are there any questions?" Annabeth explained.

"I think a simple example would do, Annabeth" Jason chimed.

"Good idea" Annabeth nodded. "We'll do a quick example. Never have I ever tried to skip class" Annabeth said. Piper raised her hand, together with Jason, and Leo.

"Since Piper, Jason, and Leo raised their hands, they would have to do the punishment. Any suggestions for the punishment?" Annabeth asked.

"I know! How about the person who asked that round should give the guilty player(s) some dare" Piper's eyes beamed.

"I totally disagree with Beauty Queen over here! I've already told you once; I won't play any game with dares if Pipes is involved!" Leo cried.

"Oh, come on, Leo! Last time was an accident!" Piper countered. "Besides, that was only a suggestion. Suggest your own punishment then" Piper crossed her arms across her chest.

"Then I suggest that the guilty shall strip off parts of their clothing!" Leo grinned.

"Ew! No! That's disgusting!" Piper exclaimed.

"Disgusting? You agreed to let that be the punishment for our game earlier and here you are totally disagreeing! I don't understand you!" Leo cried.

"Unlike our earlier game, you could exploit your knowledge as your advantage in order to force someone to strip a piece of their clothing every time it's your turn. That's basically why I also disgree with that suggestion. Please understand Leo" Annabeth explained, her eyes locked into Leo's. "No more suggestions? None. Then let's vote. Anyone in favor of Leo's suggestion, raise your hand"

None raised their hand.

"Anyone in favor of Piper's suggestion, raise your hand"

All hands rose.

"Well then. It's been decided. Let our game begin!"

-X-

Hours passed and their game finally concluded.

Unlike their first game, their game of 'Never have I ever' went as smoothly as possible. Somehow, the dares given out during the game were considered tame.

Annabeth's dares were the tamest of them all since no one wants to get on her bad side. Her dares were mostly about doing something for someone like giving Leo a massage, which turned out like Leo having his back broken.

Jason has to wear a rabbit ears headband that Piper once used before throughout the game. His dares were boring, in Piper's opinion. His dares were to wear Superman's costume - which surprisingly Piper got - for the rest of the game, dance like an idiot for a minute, and mimic a girl's voice for one turn. He also got a weird dare from Leo about ignoring his _'waifus'_ throughout the whole game. Piper got anxious and curious at the same time. She promised to look for what these _'waifus_ are.

Leo's dares were contrary to Annabeth's. His dares were wild. His dares include, but not limited to, clucking like a headless chicken, singing a medley of Disney songs, talking with a poem until his next turn, and wearing one of Piper's dresses throughout the game.

Hazel surprisingly got a lot of dares as well. However, unlike Leo's, her dares were also tame. Her dares include having to talk using 1940's jargons throughout the game, act like someone from the 1940's, and to wear fake eyelashes for the rest of the game.

Frank, on the other hand, wasn't given a single dare throughout the game, which is totally BORING in Piper's opinion. It is as if he never did something wrong in his life. Someone even said 'Never have I ever forgotten to brush my teeth' and yet he claimed that he always brushes his teeth. Even Annabeth forgot to brush her teeth once in her life! Piper made it her mission to make Frank do something 'wrong'.

Percy, contrary to Frank, was given dares every single turn. If the game 'Never have I ever' is a person, that would be Percy Jackson without a doubt. Gods, this kid did almost every single thing in a rebellious kid's bucketlist. He skipped school, pranked teachers, cut of someone's hair without permission, and flip a finger at someone older than him. Heck, he even got a hold of a bottle of beer. Whether he drank it or not, Piper wasn't sure since no one tried to ask for more details.

As for Piper, her dares were somewhere in between Annabeth's and Leo's. Some were tame while some were wild. Not like she cares.

All she wanted was to have fun with her friends and live life to the fullest.


	12. Can't spell love without L-E-O

**Piper**

Since Piper got nothing to do at home, she decided to tag along with everyone as they made their way home.

Just like her, Leo also decided to tag along. Besides, his house is right beside hers. She sighed as she remembered the day she first met Leo Valdez three years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Piper silently followed Malcolm and Frederick Chase as they led her to her 'new home'._

 _"You know, it's been a while since I last saw Tristan. I can't believe he managed to get buff. He used to be skinny, just like Malcolm over here" Frederick clapped Malcolm's shoulder as he chuckled._

 _"I'm not that skinny, dad" Malcolm frowned. Piper can't also help but let out a little laugh._

 _"Finally! The lady smiled" Frederick cheered. "Smiles suit you better than frowns and pouts"_

 _"Thank you" Piper sheepishly smiled._

 _"Though your pout looks kind of cute" Malcolm chimed._

 _"Hitting on the lady already, Malcolm? You act just like Leo" Frederick commented._

 _"Who is Leo?" Piper asked._

 _"Ah, Leo. Actually, I'll just introduce you two later since he lives right next to your home" Malcolm grinned._

 _"Good, I got a flirt for a neighbor" Piper grimaced._

 _"Leo's_ _actually a good kid. It's just that he likes to hang out a lot with the Stolls" Frederick sighed. "Anyways, we're here! Your new home!"_

 _Piper stared in awe at her 'new home' which was surprisingly simple - a single storey house with simple white walls and black tile roof. A porch also wraps around the entire house._

 _"I'll be staying here?" Piper asked no one in particular, awe evident in her voice._

 _"I know this house is smaller compared to what you used to stay in but I hope it would do" Frederick smiled as he handed Piper the keys to her new home._

 _"You'll have to see the inside though. You'll be amazed how simple designs can make a house so warm and comfortable" Malcolm gently pushed Piper to the door, silently asking her to open it and see it for herself._

 _When Piper opened the door, her keys almost fell out of her hands. Contrary from her previous home, this house does feel more warm and comfortable, like what Malcolm just said. Also, it also makes her 'at home', and complete._ _But it could be better if her dad was with her._

 _"Go check your new room. Try to decide if the interior designs suits your taste. If not, we can do some adjustments" Frederick suggested, carrying Piper's bags once again._ _Piper immediately followed after Frederick's suggestion for two reasons._ _First, she doesn't want Frederick to carry her quite heavy bags longer. Second, she wants to see her new room. If the living area's interior is cozy and warm, then she is quite excited to see her hew room._

 _Upon entering her new room, she heard someone singing, though she can't say the voice she heard was very alluring. The voice was okay, but the singer could get some help with his vocal control._ _As if on cue, the singer turned, his curly hair whipped around his head, his face masked with extreme terror as if someone barged into his room armed with a knife._

 _"Who the hell are you?! Why are you in my room?!" The singer exclaimed._

 _"Excuse me! First of all, I'm your new neighbor. Second, I'm in my room! Can't you see the window sills around you?" Piper crossed her arms across her chest._

 _"What's wrong? I heard shouting - Oh, hi Leo!" Malcolm barged into her room, waving his hand at Leo while he grinned._

 _"Yo, Mal! Tell this lady to mind other people's privacy!" Leo pointed an accusing finger at Piper._

 _"This is my room! Besides, if you want other people to mind your privacy, why don't you try to, maybe, shut your curtain so other people can't see whatever you're doing" Piper scoffed._

 _"Huh. You're right! Thanks for the suggestion! I always let my curtains open since I knew that no one lives on that house for quite some time" Leo laughed._

 _"But you're on the ARGO, right? So you should know that your group volunteered to renovate the interior of this house. You should also be well-informed that someone would be settling in soon" Malcolm raised an eyebrow in confusion._

 _"What's the ARGO?" Piper inquired, obviously curious about whatever that is._

 _"They're the town helpers meaning they do volunteer work for those who are in need. ARGO means Assistance, Restoration, Growth, and Order. The members call themselves Argonauts, just like in Greek Myths" Malcolm answered her as if he was reading from a teleprompter - his lines appeared to be memorized just to answer what the ARGO is._

 _"Yeah, and our group is awesome! You wouldn't believe how the four of us could do so much work!" Leo beamed, proud of what the argonauts have been doing._

 _"So you did the interior?" Piper asked which earned her a nod from Leo._

 _Piper examined the interior of her room. The walls were painted with light beige color which made her room appear more cleaner yet less bland. The ceiling was simple yet pleasing to the eyes. Few decorations were nailed on the walls but few small paintings caught her eyes with a note attached to one of them. She grabbed the note which says:_

 _I hope you like my paintings. Consider these as my welcome gifts._

 _Love, Hazel_

 _Piper smiled at the mere thought that someone who is a stranger gave her a gift._

 _"It's nice, surprisingly. I love how you made it all simple yet warm and comfortable. Thank you!" Piper smiled at her neighbor - from which she deduced to be Leo._

 _"What a relief. I thought you would go all bitchy since you are a daughter of a famous actor" Leo sighed. Piper promptly ignored his comment about her being a daughter of a famous actor._

 _"But I want to add a few more thing. Where can I get them?" Piper asked._

 _"Tell me what you need and I'll tell you where to find them" Leo grinned. "Knock on our door - or if you prefer my window - whenever you're ready!" Leo shut his curtain close, probably to dress up for their 'shopping' later._

 _"Well, I guess you'll have to get ready for whatever your errand is. So we'll be going! Have a nice day, Piper!" Malcolm waved her goodbye, followed by Frederick._

 _Now that everyone's out of her new home, she finally realized how lonely it was being alone._

 _-X-_

 _When Piper knocked on Leo's door, someone who she can't recognize opened it for her._

 _"Good morning! Leo informed me that you two would be doing some errands so I decided to tag along. My name's Annabeth, by the way" Annabeth grinned as Piper settled on the couch._

 _"Leo! Piper's here! Bring your lazy ass back here!" Annabeth called for Leo but instead of Leo, another woman popped up, from what she thought, from the kitchen._

 _"Ah, good morning Piper! My name's Esperanza but you can call me Espie. Leo's tinkering something at the garage. Just wait here while I call him, ok?" Espie smiled before she went to the direction of the garage._

 _Few minutes later, Leo finally emerged._

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies! I actually forgot that I'll show you around. Now, let's go! What do we need to find first?" Leo asked excitedly._

 _"You sound too excited Leo. For what reason, I can't comprehend" Annabeth raised her eyebrow._

 _" I also don't know but I feel jittery. Probably due to drinking too much coffee, whatever! Anyways, let's go! Autobots! Roll out!" Leo ran out of the house, with Annabeth and Piper in tow._

 _"Calm down, Leo! I'm sorry about Leo's antics. He usually tries to contain himself. Have you said something to him?" Annabeth asked. Leo paused, rocking on the balls of his feet while waiting for them._

 _"Not really. I just thanked him for doing the interior of my new home" Piper shrugged._

 _"Well, you're welcome" Annabeth grinned. Piper must have a confused expression on her face since Annabeth chuckled._

 _"Well, you probably heard about the ARGO. As the leader, I want to say you're welcome" Annabeth smiled._

 _"Wow! I really appreciate what you did! I wish I could do some volunteer work too" Piper beamed._

 _"Well, you could join us and be an argonaut. Besides, we could use some extra manpower" Annabeth suggested._

 _"Really? But I don't think I could do any real help; I'm not used to these kind of tasks" Piper hesitated._

 _"But you said you wish you could do some volunteer work!" Leo exclaimed._

 _"Yes, but - " Piper was cut off by Annabeth._

 _"We do lots of volunteer around here, other than renovating. We also help people with various tasks like beach clean up, babysitting, we even had a request about catering" Annabeth smiled._

 _"I'll think about it. Hey Leo, I need to buy some clothes. I think I packed the wrong clothes - they're too warm for this island" Piper asked._

 _"Sure! Follow me, young lady!" Leo laughed as he strolled down the road and towards their destination._

-X-

 _About an hour later, Piper, together with Annabeth and Leo, went out of the shop, a bag of clothes at each hand._

 _"Do you really have to buy a lot, Piper?" Leo asked._

 _"A lot? I only bought enough clothes that could last for a week!" Piper scoffed._

 _"You don't really have to buy a lot Piper" Annabeth chuckled. "One we get back to your home, grab whatever item you see warm for this kind of weather and we'll do something about it"_

 _"You mean a make-over, for clothes?" Piper wondered._

 _"Yes. You'll spend less that way. Besides, you can still wear your favorites without risking sweating too much" Annabeth grinned._

 _"You're a genius! Can we be best friends?" Piper was joking at the question. She's quite sure no one would be best friends with a person they met that day._

 _However, Annabeth simply grinned._ _"Sure. You're cool and I can't see anything bad about it"_

 _"Hey! We can be best friends too! I carried your bags, for Zeus' sake!" Leo cried._

 _"Sure, Leo. Whatever you say" Piper smiled but on the inside, she was crying._

 _She didn't only get one, but two best friends who didn't mind that she was the daughter of the actor, Tristan McLean._

 _End of Flashback_

When everyone else were back on their homes, Piper found herself, once again, following Leo. Her feet, albeit aching, were in silent synchronization with Leo's footsteps. Out of nowhere, Leo turned and grinned at Piper.

"You know you're always welcome at our home, Piper. Mom loves having you around"

"What are you talking about, Leo?" Piper raised her eyebrow.

She knew what he as talking about and she knew that he cared but Piper's being Piper. She doesn't want Leo to feel obligated to cheer her up whenever she feels lonely. Sure, Jason can keep her company but love can't simply remedy the desire of the heart that can only be satisfied up by the warmth of a family's embrace.

Leo smiled as he looked at the stars. "I know that look. You're sad and lonely" Leo turned and faced her again. "I know how that feels - not exactly, but I know how it hurts"

"You're being ridiculous, Leo" Piper rolled her eyes but inside she was crying.

"I know, but you can't spell Leo without ridiculous" Leo grabbed her hands as he lead her to his home.

"I know I've said a thousand times already, but you're family, Piper"

-X-

After a silent dinner with the Valdez', Piper sat beside Leo as he watched an anime called "Katekyō Hitman Reborn!".

"What exactly is that anime about? All I can get is that they play with fire. And it's in Japanese. Isn't it hard to watch while reading the subtitles? Can you even read the subtitles properly?" Piper wondered.

"We don't read the subtitles, Piper. We also don't understand. We just know" Leo smiled. "Anyways, I can't explain in much detail but the anime's about a group of friends with strange abilities that worked together to stop a villain's tyranny. Plus, it's mafia! Mafias are cool."

"So it's like the book I read before, Heroes of Olympus. Seven demigods worked together to stop Gaea" Piper pondered.

"Yup. Now that you mention it, books usually have movie adaptations right?" Leo asked.

"Let's not talk about it. They ruined the whole book!" Piper cried.

"Accept my condolences, Annabeth" Leo faked a cry.

"I'm not Annabeth" Piper frowned.

"Really?" Leo scratched his eyes. "Oh, hey there, Piper! Where's Annabeth? We were talking about books a while ago"

"Make sure she doesn't hear you, Leo. You know how Annabeth can go from goddess to villain in a blink of an eye" Piper chuckled. "Speaking of Annabeth, you have any idea why Percy had to apologize to her?"

"Knowing Annabeth, there could be a lot of reasons why she'll get mad. I could give you a list but we'll spend all night about it" Leo grinned.

"You're right. But they sure do make a good couple" Piper grinned.

"Enough of you Percabeth, woman!" Leo cried while Piper went on fangirling about their imaginary, would-be date.

-X-

Piper actually spent the night at the Valdez'. She stayed at the spare room they had, which Leo dubbed as Piper's room whenever she's around.

She went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and comber her hair before hurrying down the kitchen to help Esmeralda with breakfast.

"I can do this, Piper. No need to fret" Esmeralda smiled.

"Please? It's my way of thanking you for letting me stay the night" Piper pleaded.

"Fine then. But you know you can stay whenever you like, right?" Esmeralda said as she watched Piper beat some eggs. Piper blushed as she nods. "Good"

"Leo said that you liked it when I'm around. Can I ask why?" Piper wondered.

"It's simple. You're like the daughter never had and seeing both of you goofing around makes me happy" Esmeralda smiled as she cooked the eggs. "These would be ready in a few seconds. Kindly wake Leo"

Piper scurried back to Leo's room and noticed the young Latino's awful state - dark bags under his eyes, disheveled hair, line of drool on his mouth, grease splattered on his face and fingers. She knew Leo sleep walked back to his room after spending hours at their garage last evening. And, she exactly knew what to do.

"Wake up, you fucking idiot!" Piper screamed from the top of her lungs. She knew everyone within a few yards would hear her, but she doesn't care about what others think; she stopped caring ever since she met her bullies back in grade school.

"Oh gods, woman! That fucking hurt!" Leo tried to sit upright, which he failed in doing dur to his tangled blanket.

"You know it's my way of saying 'Good Morning!' to you, right? Anyways, breakfast would be ready in a few moments, so I suggest you wash your face and hands; you still got grease on them" Piper smirked.

"Yeah, I get it. Just leave my room for a few and I'll tidy up" Leo gently shoved her put of his room.

"Hey! You got grease on my shirt!" Piper cried.

"And that's my way of saying 'Good Morning', Sunshine" Leo smirked playfully.

Piper froze. She's quite used to Leo's nicknames - he often calls her Beauty Queen - and she knew he never gives nicknames more than once.

"That's odd. You never called me names other than 'Beauty Queen'. What gives?" Piper wondered.

"Oh, uh, nothing! I just want to try new names and stuff" Leo laughed nervously. Piper knew she had to do pry him open for answers and the only way to do that was by putting him under fire.

"Once you settled on a nickname, you never 'try new names and stuff'. For instance, you've been calling Jason 'Blonde Superman' for three years - maybe more" Piper paced back and forth like what prosecutors do during prosecution.

"That doesn't mean that I can't change my ways. You once told me you've been hooked on those romance novels for years. Look at you now. You even look at those novels with disgust" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Point taken" Piper looked around the room to look for more clues but she couldn't find any, so she decided to leave the room.

That was until Leo's phone vibrated on his desk. She hurriedly jumped for the phone, the same time Leo did, but she managed to grab the phone a millisecond ahead of Leo. She immediately scanned the screen even before Leo could wrestle the phone from her hands.

But Leo didn't have to wrestle the phone from her; Leo's phone slowly slid from her hands as she stood there frozen from what she readShe knew there's only one way to interpret what she read.

Leo has a girlfriend.

-X-

 **Author's note: Long delay, I know. So apologies. Sorry. Expect new chapter at most a week from today. :)**

 **Also, we'll be having a change in POVs. We've been doing it three chapters per character but after next chapter, we'll do it one chapter per character so we'll be seeing Percy's next, followed by Annabeth's and so on.**

 **Another point to consider for the upcoming chapters: there would be a few timeskips - from a day to a week. I felt that the plot's been going slow so we'll ramp it up a bit. :)**

 **And - it would be my first time doing this for this story - kindly review. I want to know some feedback from you guys. I know most of you are writers as well. And you know we live with reviews and such so help me survive. LMAO**

 **Cheers!**


	13. Rachel and the future sister-in-law

**Piper**

The breakfast Piper had at the Valdezes that morning was as awkward as Frank.

She knew that Esmeralda would notice the difference in her behavior so she tried her best in doing doing what she normally does whenever she's at the Valdezes.

The moment Leo dropped his fork on his plate, Esmeralda stood up. Piper followed her with her eyes and she saw Esmeralda grab a butter knife. Soon after Esmeralda sat down, she cut the air with the knife.

"What the heck are you doing mom?" Leo asked.

"I'm cutting the tension between you two" Esmeralda said. "Spill the beans. What happened? You slept naked again, Leo?"

"No!" Piper and Leo chorused. Esmeralda just raised an eyebrow at them.

Piper sighed. She knew Esmeralda would pester them unless they told her the truth.

"I found out that Leo has a girlfriend" Piper admitted.

"He never told you? Wait, does anyone know about her, Leo?" Esmeralda asked.

"I wanted to tell them but I know they wouldn't believe me like Piper here, so why bother" Leo shrugged.

"I never said I didn't believe you; I was just... shocked, I guess" Piper smiled sheepishly.

"What's the difference" Leo poured himself a glass of water.

"I'll admit. I was shocked at first - wait, not because I don't believe you" Esmeralda paused as Leo's face turned sour. "I was shocked because Calypso wasn't from this island"

Piper turned her head at Esmeralda.

If what she was saying is true, then it's a real mystery how Leo managed to get a girlfriend that is not from this island. Leo barely leaves the island and when he does, he usually have either Esmeralda, Annabeth, or Jason with him.

"Let's assume that the tension wasn't even present. How did you two met?" Piper wondered.

Leo refused at first, but with the two's unwavering gaze, he finally admitted defeat.

"It was an accident. I, uhm, left the island without telling anyone and I crashed on this nearby island and voila, we met" Leo smiled nervously.

Piper stared at him, trying to deduce if what he told them was the truth. However, before she could even deduce what he said, Esmeralda's protective motherly side went on.

"You left the island without telling anyone?!" Eameralda cried. "Why would you even do that?! What if you crashed somewhere else?! What would I do then?!"

"Mom, I know! I'm sorry, okay! I was an idiot back then!" Leo apologized.

"Why would you even leave without telling anyone?" Piper asked.

"I don't even know why. I just woke up in her island with my head hurting from hangover" Leo said.

"You were drunk?! Oh my gods, Leonidas Valdez! You are too young to drink! What were you thinking?!" Esmeralda scolded him. Piper couldn't help but stifle her laugh.

"I don't know the punch was spiked!" Leo admitted. Piper crossed her eyebrows.

"Wait, did this happen the night Octavian had a party where you mysteriously vanished for the night only to find out you were passed out at the dock?" Piper asked, her chin pinched between her fingers. "That was the only party I knew that had some spiked punch. I was also spiked, if you'll ask"

"Yeah. My drunk self decided to get off the island. Thank Zeus, that's how I met Calypso" Leo smiled.

Esmeralda massaged her temples. "Kids these days"

Piper chuckled, along with Leo.

-X-

It was barely 11 AM when Annabeth messaged her about their task, which was to wait for Rachel in Montauk.

Piper almost forgot about it. She immediately hurried back to her home, saying thanks and goodbyes to the Valdezes, and prepared for their task.

She decided to wear pastel colored sundress since she knew that the weather would be hot since it's summer. She knew she dressed for what's best during this climate but she also can't help thinking about what Leo said yesterday.

About how the sister-in-law would meet the future wife.

Piper blushed at the sheer thought of marriage so shook her head to clear the idea away.

Besides, they're too young to even think about it.

Grabbing her sun hat, she decided to stay at the Valdezes and wait for Jason.

-X-

They left as soon as Jason arrived.

"Frederick said he would take us to Montauk. I've already contacted Rachel. She said they're on their way towards Montauk. ETA, 2 hours and 45 minutes" Jason told Piper and Leo while they made their way towards the docks.

"We'll arrive there within an hour so that leaves us an hour and 45 minutes at most for our date" Piper smiled.

"Date?" Jason asked. "What are you talking about?"

Piper scowled. "I told you; you owe me a date. Besides, what can we do for an hour and 45 minutes?"

"Well, you could keep me company" Leo chimed.

"You should have brought _her_ along. Then maybe you could have quality time together" Piper suggested, irritation laced in her voice.

"Her?" Jason wondered.

Piper cursed. She forgot that she's the only one in their group that knew about Calypso.

"I was talking about Leo's mom" Piper said.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, it could be a good idea. We don't know how bored Espie is"

"My mom? Bored? You can't form a sentence with those words together!" Leo laughed.

"Well, we're still an hour away from Montauk" Piper smirked.

"That smirk is giving me the creeps, Pipes" Jason shuddered. "Don't tell me you're planning something"

"Actually, yes" Piper's smirk turned into a grin. "Let's play 'Truth or Dare'"

Jason and Leo simply groaned. They were in a yatch in the middle of nowhere and they knew that disagreeing with Piper could result to some drastic events.

Like maybe throwing them off the yatch or something.

-X-

The moment Piper set her feet on the sand, Jason immediately pulled her to some sort of a restaurant near the beach after shouting an apology at Leo who insisted at staying behind with Frederick.

As soon as she entered the establishment, Piper gasped.

From the outside, it looked like a simple cabin with wooden exteriors but on the inside, it gave her a comforting vibe - with the wooden interiors and cozy atmosphere added with the mix of wonderful array of colors from the stained glass that adorned the walls of the establishment.

Jason turned to face her, a sheepish smile adorning his lips. "I actually had this planned out the moment you said I owe you a date"

"Alone?" Piper teased. She knew Jason can't pull something this sweet alone. He's much of a nerd to pull this kind of stunt.

Jason help his hands in the air. "You got me. I asked for Rachel's help"

Piper scanned the interior once more. Simple yet classy. Warm yet colorful.

"I see" Piper pointed at the stained glass that showered the room with colors.

"Well, we have an hour and a half to spend" Jason pulled the seat in front of her and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Did Rachel also teach you that?" Piper asked.

"Nope" Jason smirked. "That was all Jason Grace"

-X-

Lunch at the reataurant was marvelous but knowing Rachel's preferences, that was expected.

"Rachel said she'll be here any second from now" Jason read the text message Rachel sent him.

"And the mysterious Thalia Grace will be with her" Leo said. He eventually joined them at the restaurant for lunch - well, Leo missed everything but dessert.

"You just have to remind me" Jason hid his face in his hands.

"It can't be that bad. She's your sister. You know she loves you" Piper smiled.

"Yup. The lady's right!" A woman's voice rang from behind their table. Piper turned and saw a young woman in her early twenties who stood beside Rachel.

 _'So this might be Thalia'_ , Piper thought. _'But they don't have any resemblances at all!"_

Piper examined Thalia and compared her with Jason. Thalia's eyes were icy blue unlike Jason's electric blue. Thalia had black hair while Jason had blonde hair. Thalia's attire resembles that of a punk while Jason kept it semi-casual. She also had a nose piercing while Jason had a scar on his lip. Wait, what?

If she hadn't been with Rachel, Piper swore she could have called the police.

"Sorry we're kind of late. My father decided to give a long lecture about things I shouldn't do while at the island - which I remind you, he tells me every year" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Nah. You're only late for like a few minutes. Besides, it gave us more time for dessert" Leo patted his stomach, a contended grin on his face.

"Wait. You butted in on their date? That's like the number one trait of a third wheel" Rachel frowned.

"I got hungry and there's food, so what's the harm?" Leo shrugged.

"So, my little brother a girlfriend," Thalia slightly scowled. "and it isn't Reyna"

Piper felt her heart constrict. Was Thalia implying that she wasn't good enough for Jason.

"Hey, Thalia. Watch your words. I'm her boyfriend" Jason glared.

Now, Piper's heart went _ba-dum._ The way Jason said 'I'm her boyfriend' made her feel important. Not like she should be proud that she was with Jason but the other way around.

That Jason was proud to be with her.

That he was the one that got his heart stolen away by Piper.

"Then how about Rey-" Thalia was cut off by Leo who simply stood up and shrugged.

"I don't about you lady, but I treasure my time like I treasure my mom so unless you want to get stuck here and make Frederick wait at the yatch, I suggest we get going" Leo walked out of the restaurant without looking back at them.

Piper simply followed everyone back to yatch where Frederick was simply waving at them.

-X-

After leaving Jason with Thalia to discuss about what happened earlier, Piper talked with Leo alone.

"Thank you for standing up for me earlier, though quite literally" Piper chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Leo shrugged.

"Really?" Piper frowned. "I guess the cheesecake that I planned to buy later should be dumped then"

"Of course I'll stand up for you! You're like my sister for damn's sake!" Leo grinned. "So, do I get the whole cake or a slice? Maybe two?" He added.

"Maybe two, little brother" Piper grinned.

"Little brother? Hey! I am the older brother in this relationship, young woman, so I demand the whole cake!" Leo sneered.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Whatever, little Leo"

"Ah! I hate you, damn it!" Leo pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Sorry if I'm meddling but I heard you two and I have to agree with Piper, little Leo" Rachel snickered while leaning at the doorway.

"Now I have to deal with two evil spawns!" Leo cried before cursing in Spanish, which Piper couldn't understand so she simply shrugged.

"So, Rachel, how long do you plan on staying at the island?" Piper asked.

Rachel took a seat beside her. "I'm planning on staying over during the whole summer vacation"

Piper blinked. "The whole summer vacation? And your father agreed?"

"He was reluctant at first but when your _'adorable little princess'_ decided to have a tantrum, what could he do?" Rachel laughed.

"I guess I'll have to try that technique on my dad as well" Piper smiled sadly.

Rachel could have sensed Piper's sadness so she decided to change topic.

"Anything new about the island since I left last summer?" Rachel asked.

"Well, few people decided to live on the island, some decided to leave as well. Nothing much really" Piper shrugged.

"And the ARGO? Still sailing?" Rachel decided to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Few people joined since last summer. Two to be exact" Piper said.

"And?" Rachel faced her.

"And what?" Piper asked.

"What are they like? I want to know more about my friends' friends" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Leo!" Piper nudged Leo.

Leo's head snapped up from his arms, where he decided to take nap on. "What?"

"Do you know when Mr. Brunner's request was?" Piper asked.

"From what Annabeth told us, around 4 PM, I think" Leo replied, his voice muffled as he rested his head on his arms once again.

"Good. Just in time" Piper faced Rachel. "How about I show you who those two are"

-X-

After sending Jason a message that she'll give him and Thalia some time to bond, Piper lead Rachel to the open park where they held the banquet for Percy, where she knew Frank and Percy would be.

"I'm actually glad that I tagged along. I can't wait to see what those two would do for the kids" Leo grinned. "Maybe I could blackmail them"

Piper pushed him gently. "Oh, shut it, Leo. We know everything you try backfires"

"Yeah, but not this time" Leo rubbes his hands excitedly.

"Good thing I don't have to bring a lot since I have some of my things here at the island" Rachel sighed.

"Well, this is your second home so I understand" Piper smiled.

"Second home" Rachel muttered. "I actually felt at home more on this island than back at home" She might have noticed the weird stare Piper was giving her because she smiled sheepishly. "Oh, forget what I said"

"Oh, there they are! Quick!" Leo grabbed both of their arms. Piper looked at where Leo pointed at and indeed, there was Frank and Percy, together with around 10 young children and Mr. Brunner, guarded from the heat by the biggest tree at the center of the park.

From what Piper could see, Mr. Brunner was simply watching the two while they perform some kind of entertainment. Frank was strumming the guitar while Percy sang, from the way his lips were moving, which was quite new for Piper; she never knew these two had this kind of talent.

Out of curiosity, Piper decide to step forward only to be stopped by Rachel's firm grip on her hand, which she wasn't aware of.

"Yo, Rachel. You in there?" Piper waved a hand in front of her face, which promptly grabbed Rachel's attention. "They're quite fine specimen, aren't they? Anyways, the one on the guitar is Frank and the other one is-"

"Percy Jackson" Rachel supplied.

"Huh? You know him?" Leo asked.

"Remember when I said I was transferring to another school during the half of the year? Guess what" Rachel said.

"That's where Percy previously studied at, right?" Piper deduced.

Rachel simply nodded.

"I don't see why you're shaken up, though" Leo frowned.

"Did he say anything why he moved to this island?" Rachel asked.

"Now that you mentioned it. No" Piper and Leo exchanged glances.

"I see" Rachel sighed. "So, shall we come closer? I never heard Percy sing before" She smiled before slowly making her way towards them while hiding using the surrounding trees for cover.

Piper gulped as she follow Rachel.

Piper knew that Percy is one hell of a mystery that maybe only Annabeth can solve but right in front of her was a key.

Rachel was the key to help her unravel the mystery known as Percy Jackson.

-X-

 **Author's note: Quite a delay, I'm sorry. I actually finished this chapter a long time ago but I've been having a bad time. Honestly, I'm still having a bad time but I guess writing takes my mind off of things.**

 **Anyways, new chapter!**

 **Shout out to _Hans51_ for that encouraging 'Review'! Thank you!**

 **Also, to** ** _Iheart_** ** _books1_ for the reviews!**

 **I appreciate that a lot!**

 **Just to inform you, this story's NOT on hiatus ao expect sporadic updates.**

 **Cheers!**


	14. Embarras-sing situation

**PERCY**

Percy wished he could turn back time.

When he accepted the request of Mr. Brunner, he was expecting that they would simply assist him during the supplementary lessons Mr. Brunner would teach to the kids.

He wasn't expecting to provide some sort of entertainment for the kids as well. When he asked Mr. Brunner why, he simply said: 'Incorporating fun and learning makes learning fun', which Percy understood since _he_ doesn't want to stay in school for hours like a prisoner.

Which made him think that schools were some sort of prison for kids - the classrooms as prison cells and detention as maximum security prison cells, the teachers as jail guards with the principal as the jail warden.

So here he was, at Frank's room, planning on what to do for their 'performance' later.

"So," Frank started. "Shall we ditch Mr. Brunner and the kids?" He asked.

Percy scoffed. "No, silly. We just have to entertain kids. How hard could it get to entertain them?"

"Have you ever tried entertaining kids?" Frank looked at him dubiously.

"Actually, no" Percy frowned but his face somehow lit up. "But kids find _anything_ entertaining right?"

"If you're pertaining to those funny videos that they show at the TV, then yes but I have to remind you that most of them include physical pain" Frank informed before lying down on his bed. "Come to think of it, why they even allow kids to watch those videos?" He thoughtfully asked himself.

"Oh" Percy frowned again. "Like clowns 'accidentally slipping' from banana peels that miraculously appeared out of nowhere"

"No clowns, please. They're creepy" Frank sighed. "I guess we have to add pain then. How about I shoot you with my bow while you are running away, eh?"

"How about _I_ shoot _you_ then, huh?!" Percy glared. Frank simply shrugged.

 _'Only few hours left. What to do? What to do?'_ Percy mentally thought as he scanned Frank's room, which he noticed was twice as large as his own room.

He noticed the punching bag attached at the ceiling, a pair of bows with a quiver of arrows lying on the floor, a guitar case, a violin case, a keyboard, and a laptop.

A lightbulb went _'Ding!'_ in Percy's head as his eyes excitedly yet reluctantly darted back and forth between the musical instruments.

"Yes! That could work!" Percy exclaimed.

Frank sat right up on his bed. "I'm gonna shoot you then?"

"No! What's with you and shooting me with your bow?!" Percy glared while Frank nonchalantly shrugged. "I mean we could use these and perform a song!" He pointed at the intruments resting in a corner.

"Oh! Good idea! I guess Annabeth's rubbing off of you now" Frank clapped Percy's shoulder, but he frowned right after. "Only one problem though. We need to find someone who can sing"

"Easy. Call your friends. Annabeth mentioned that Reyna and Nico sometimes helped, right? Plus, I haven't met them personally yet except the banquet" Percy suggested, hoping that somehow one of Frank's friends _could_ sing.

"Nico can't come since he would be having a date with Will which is currently being set up by Annabeth and Hazel" Frank informed. "Reyna on the other hand..."

"Then call her" Percy said.

"Ah, you see. I once accidentally overheard her sing and she had a great voice-"

"Then that makes things more perfect!" Percy cheered, interrupting Frank.

Frank clicked his tongue. "As I was saying, I _accidentally_ heard her sing and you know what she did?" Frank asked. Percy shook his head. "She punched me in the throat and threatened me that if anyone finds out that she sings, she'll throw me off the cliff and make sure no one can find me, ever"

"She really said that? She's not the threatening type of person" Percy wondered. Yes, he saw Reyna at the banquet but he never had an actual conversation with her. Just a simple 'Hello' and 'Good day'.

Frank asked him to come forward. "Dude, don't tell anyone but I'm more scared of her than my grandmother" He whispered at Percy's ear. "If I would rank what scared me the most, it would be fire, then Annabeth, followed by Reyna, my grandmother and snakes. I could tell you more but I guess we don't have much time"

Percy shivered. He met Frank's grandmother earlier and he had to admit but the old lady scared the hell out of him, especially her massive collection of miniature golden Buddha statues and Taoist immortals that grinned at him like psycho clowns. Huh, maybe that's why Frank thought clowns are creepy.

"I guess we had to find someone who can sing then" Percy sighed. He could volunteer - not that his voice is THAT great but he knows he can sing - but he barely sings to anyone.

"The only one I can think of is Piper but she's currently out of the island so I have no other idea who it could be." Frank suddenly looked at him expectantly. "Unless..."

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Percy backed away. "I can't sing!"

"You suggested that we play some song which gave me an idea that either you can play one of those instruments or you know how to sing, maybe even both" Frank smirked.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Percy countered. Well, Frank's arguments sound foolproof, but he didn't know how.

"Let's put it this way. Your preferences are decided by your options but we decide to choose an option that we are much more comfortable with" Frank explained but Percy simply stared.

He don't know what this guy had to do with psychology stuff but he decided to ignore it.

"Okay, fine!" Percy sighed. "I can both play and sing but I only sing in private! And I can't sing in public! It's embarras-sing. Get it?" He laughed at his own joke.

"So you do sing! That makes it perfect!" Frank clapped his hands together as he ignored the horrible pun Percy just threw at him. "I'll play the guitar and you'll sing!"

"How about _I_ play the guitar and _you_ 'll sing?!" Percy glared. He was still reluctant to perform in front of anyone.

Well, anyone would be nervous to perform in front of strangers. He don't even know how performers manage to steel their nerves.

"I can't sing in public!" Frank protested. "Please!" His eyes pleading for total mercy.

Percy narrowed his eyes at Frank. He remembered the day they went out to the beach to celebrate his acceptance in the ARGO. He remembered the hilarious story of how Frank fainted at the sheer thought of embarrassment.

And if Frank gets flustered enough to faint, that would leave Percy doing both playing the instrument _and_ singing.

Which is much more embarrassing than simply singing.

"Fine. I'll sing but under one condition" Percy sighed.

"Which is?" Frank asked quite excitedly.

"You'll owe me a favor. I don't know when I'll use it but you owe me one" Percy said.

"As long as it doesn't involve murder or any violence at all, then sure. I swear on the River Styx that I would grant Percy Jackson one favor as long as it doesn't involve violence and as long as I can do it. There" Frank grinned.

"What the hell did you just do? I felt like you just initiated me to some kind of cult" Percy frowned, scooting away from Frank.

"Ah, sorry. It just stuck. People on this island took oaths seriously so they swear on the River Styx to fulfill that oath since-"

"Since failure to fulfill an oath to the River Styx could end up with serious punishments even worse than death" Percy finished.

"Hey! You know Greek Mythology! You'll fit right in this island!" Frank grinned.

"Well, My name is Perseus so I looked up where that came from then ta-da! Greek Mythology at your face!" Percy laughed.

"Did you also learn how to read Ancient Greek?"

"Shut up" Percy shoved Frank's shoulder. Frank simply laughed.

"Anyways, what song shall we play?" Frank asked.

"They're young kids. Of course we'll play nursery rhymes!"

-X-

When the time came for them to meet Mr. Brunner and the kids, Percy's hands were already sweating.

"Are you sure about this, Percy? I think shooting you with my bow is much better" Frank's hands were trembling slightly.

"Enough with the fucking bow" Percy muttered, not wanting any of the kids to hear him swear.

"Language" Frank muttered back.

"And now, we'll have Mr. Jackson and Mr. Zhang perform you a song. Come on" Mr. Brunner mentioned them to come forward which they followed.

"Hey! You're the one who was hit with a shoe on the face!" A kid said. Percy's eye twitched in irritation.

"Is it true that you drool in your sleep?" Another twitch.

"And you have seaweed as your brain?" Another twitch.

"And -"

Before another comment was said, Percy glared at them. "Lister here, you-"

"I-I think we'll had to have a last minute preparation" Frank smiled at the kids as he gently pushed Percy behind the huge tree.

"What were you thinking?! They're kids! You aren't supposed to shout at them!" Frank reprimanded him in an ushered tone, probably not wanting the kids to hear them.

"I'm sorry if that's how you were raised but back in the hell hole I called -" Percy suddenly paused, his eyes widening for a small fraction.

He almost let the past that he decided to leave behind catch up to him.

The past he and his mom escaped from.

The past they never wanted to return to.

"What?" Frank asked, his eyebrows raised worriedly.

"Nothing. The kids must be waiting. Let's go" Percy pulled Frank who simply stared at him worriedly.

Damn it.

"I'm sorry I got a little fired up back there. Anyways, let's begin. Frank?" Percy called.

"Huh?" Frank asked absentmindedly.

"Guitar" Percy pointed his thumb at the direction where the guitar case rested.

"Oh" Frank snapped out of his thoughts as he grabbed the said guitar.

"So, shall we begin?"

-X-

Percy knew his voice shook during the first lines of their first song - which was a nursery rhyme, don't ask what - but as they continued, his nervousness faded away, only to be replaced by happiness; he felt happy that his talent gave joy to those kids.

He simply waved at the kids - who waved back at him - who were now on their way to their homes.

As soon as heard the lock of the guitar case click, he turned only to see Frank staring at the tree behind Percy.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but is that Leo and Piper?" Frank pointed at the direction where he saw them.

Percy squinted where Frank was pointing and after a few seconds, he saw Leo and Piper trying hard to hide themselves behind a tree. Why they decided to both hide in the same tree, he did not know. But he also noticed a bush of curly red hair and he almost gasped.

"They were supposed to fetch this Rachel girl right?" He asked Frank who simply nodded, his eyes not leaving the tree.

"So, does this Rachel girl have red curly hair?" A nod from Frank.

"Green eyes?" Another nod.

"Freckles on the face?" Yet, another nod.

"Daughter od the CEO of the Dare Enterprise?" Another nod.

"Oh gods" Percy paled. "I think I knew her"

"Everone knows her. She's quite famous" Frank pointed out, his eyes still looking at the trio.

"I mean, I knew _knew_ her" Percy elaborated.

"Huh?" Frank frowned.

"I think we were classmates before"

-X-

It turned out that it really was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mostly known as RED by her, no, their classmates in Goode.

"I knew Frank played the guitar but I didn't know you could sing, Percy!" Leo grinned.

Frank narrowed his eyes at Leo. "How did you - Were you spying on me again?"

"W-Well" Leo averted his gaze and began to whistle while pointing at the trees. "Wow! That's a big, healthy tree! I think this tree is quite new to this area, don't you?"

"Valdez!" Frank growled as he ran after Leo.

"I'll make sure no blood will be shed" Piper sighed as she followed after them.

"So, this is where you disappeared into" Rachel took a seat beside Percy, who was sitting on the grass, staring at the stunning sunset that started to melt away the blue sky with its warm orange hue. "I heard the news. About you step-father, I mean"

"Rachel, please -"

"I understand Percy, well, not exactly. I know how it feels. The frustration of wanting to be free. I wish I am as brave as you" Rachel smiled at him sincerely.

"I'm still thinking that this is a dream. You know, it's too good to be true" Percy said.

"This island is called Elysium for a reason" Rachel chuckled. "Every year I visit this island hoping that someday, I'll be able to stay here permanently"

"Hey, Rachel. Can I ask you a favor?" Percy sincerely asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you keep everything you know about me as a secret?" Percy pleaded.

"They don't know yet?" Rachel asked. Percy solemnly nodded.

"You know you'll have to tell them soon. Knowing Annabeth, she'll crack you like a nut using a jack hammer" Rachel laughed.

"A jack hammer? Really?" Percy raised an eyebrow at Rachel, who laughed even more.

"When will you tell them about Gabe?" Rachel asked.

"Do they really have to know about Gabe? He's behind bars for fuck's sake!" Percy sneered at the setting sun, as if it was the sun's fault that Gabe became his step-father.

"Just saying" Rachel stared at the setting sun. "Isn't it wonderful? How we appreciate the sun at its rise and fall but not at its peak just like most people? How most people are only celebrated at their birth and their death?"

"That was... deep" Percy commented. He don't know what Rachel meant but he knew it came from the bottom of her heart so he simply decided to hear her out. Plus, this side of Rachel was new to him.

"Ignore what I said" Rachel shrugged.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask you" Percy said. "Can you pretend that you only know me at school as classmates? That you don't know anything about my past?"

Rachel pondered for a moment, starting at the wonderful sunset on the horizon. Percy knew Rachel was pretty but the colors from the setting sun accentuated her beauty.

But Percy can't feel any romantic connection with her.

Because he knew that Rachel deserves someone better than him.

"If that so," Rachel stood up and offered him a hand. "Good afternoon! My name's Rachel. What's yours?" She smiled.

Percy chuckled. "I didn't say you don't know me but I think this will do" He accepted Rachel's hand and stood up as well. "Good afternoon, Rachel. My name's Percy"

-X-

Annabeth informed them to give her a status report so Percy found himself at Piper's place once again - well, after escorting Rachel to her home.

"Retrieval of Rachel Dare and Thalia Grace is a success, baby! Team Leo for the win!" Leo cheered. He danced around in his spot which looked like some sort of ritual for raising the dead.

"Retrieval? It sounded like their body was buried somewhere" Hazel frowned.

"Now that you said it..." Leo's smile faltered.

"Mr. Brunner's request was a success" Frank informed. Percy sighed. Good thing Frank didn't mention his sudden outburst back there.

"If you only heard Percy sing, I'm swear you'll swoon over him. But alas, the McShizzle's voice is far more -"

"Inferior" Piper finished for Leo, her eyes rolling.

"Hey! You heard me sing 'Let it go' yesterday and I have to say that it was way better than his" Leo smirked.

"So you mean Percy's voice is non-existing since I'm sure there's no such thing worse as horrible" Jason tried not to smile.

Leo glared at Jason. "I hate you"

"I had to admit, Percy could sing unlike him" Frank pointed at Leo.

Leo glared at Frank. "I hate you too"

"Honestly, you should hear him sing." Piper added.

Leo glared at Piper. "I hate you too"

"What?! I did not insult you!" Piper sneered.

Leo blinked. "You didn't?"

"Can you sing for us, Percy?" Hazel's eyes twinkled.

Percy gulped. "Uh..."

Annabeth met his gaze and she smiled. "Maybe next time"

Percy mouthed her a 'Thank you' before he smiled.

It could have been his imagination but Annabeth's cheeks slightly blushed.

"Anyways, Will's date with Nico is a huge succeess, as expected" Annabeth beamed.

"You should have seen the look on Nico's face" Hazel giggled. "Now I can blackmail him"

Everyone gasped.

"I never knew you have this evil side, Ms. Levesque!" Leo rubbed his hands excitedly. "Together with the Stolls, we can rule this world!"

"But I don't want to be an elf!" Hazel cried. Leo's eye twitched.

Jason and Piper choked. "Sucks to be you, Leo"

"Why do you even need to blackmail Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico eats all the chicken nuggets, and dad is blaming me! Now I'm banned from the fridge for a month because of him!" Hazel crossed her arms on her chest. "With this, I can force him to admit the truth! Hahahaha!" She laughed liked how evil queens laughs.

"You know," Piper said after a few moments of silence. "Go back to the sweet, innocent lady that you are, Ms. Levesque. Your ears are getting pointy" She pointed at Hazel's ears.

"Really?!" Hazel gasped. "No, no, no, no, no!" Her hands clasped her ears.

"Calm down, Hazel. What Piper said isn't true but the evil persona doesn't suit you at all" Annabeth said. Hazel reluctantly sighed. "Anyways, as we agreed, we'll be joining Percy tomorrow"

"For what exactly?" Percy wondered.

Annabeth glared at him. "You forgot already?! First, you're a seaweed brain and now you have a memory of a goldfish?"

"Excuse you, Annabelle, but I, Perry Johnson, don't have a memory of a goldfish" Percy wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Leo shivered. "Whoa there! You remind me of Mr. D"

"Mr. Who?" Percy asked.

"It's Mr. D, not Mr. Who, Aquaman" Leo grinned.

"I mean who is Mr. D?" Percy wondered.

"Tomorrow, you'll see" Annabeth grinned.

-X-

 **Author's note: I know I said we'll pick things up after Piper's cycle but Percy's cycle important for the plo** **t, especially next chapter.**

 **So I'll have to apologize.**

 **Anyways, I accidentally made Rachel quite philosophical.** **Oops.**

 **P.S. I had this headcannon that Frank would be good with string instruments since his last name 'Zhang' meant 'Master of the Bow', and bows and string instruments are used the same way: manipulating the string to achieve desired result, so yeah.**

 **P.P.** **S. This is Percabeth. Ignore the Perachel hints.**

 **P.P.S. I don't know what to add more in this AN. LOL**

 **P.P.P.S. Actually, there is one. This chapter is written with Fanfiction's mobile app so some typographical errors could be present. Sorry.**


End file.
